


Command me to be well

by 寒暑旦暮 (hanshudanmu)



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshudanmu/pseuds/%E5%AF%92%E6%9A%91%E6%97%A6%E6%9A%AE
Summary: 故事开始于一场父辈的葬礼，结束在他们的童年
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas & Jack Wilder





	1. Chapter 1

daniel最擅长的魔术，也许他自己都没意识到。

在黄昏含混暧昧的光线里，daniel站在拥挤的客厅中间，背诵着“自由的鸟儿思考着另一个春天，季候风轻轻穿透了树丛"**。只有六七岁的男孩子身材瘦小，打着卷的棕色头发垂到肩膀上，灰蓝色的眼睛带着迷惑又漫不经心的态度看向狭小的窗外。客人们把沙发填得满满的，屋子里充满了万宝路和弗吉尼亚牌女士香烟的雾气。他们没有地方放下一张足够大的桌子，让所有的客人都把漂亮的水晶杯和细长香槟杯放在上面。当然，他们也没有足够的杯子。但在印花桌布上，那些挨挨挤挤的零碎东西之间，还是见缝插针地塞着几只星巴克的杯子，每一只上面的logo都被刻意转到了其他人能看到的位置。  
daniel用稚嫩的声音熟练地继续背下去，“ 肥甘的虫子就在晨光草地上，这是属于自己的天空。”**他太过熟练，完全可以盯着纸杯上青绿色的双尾美人鱼***胡思乱想而完全不念错一个字母。  
“亲爱的，这真棒。”他的母亲用刻意拉薄的声音夸张地打断他。  
当然如此，到这里就可以结束了，她只是喜欢“春天”，“季候风”或是“肥甘的虫子”这样的字眼，而且喜欢自己能够展示出像个锡兵玩偶一样毫不迟疑富有节奏地背诵出那些单词而已。但daniel固执地背完了下一段，“ 笼中的鸟儿站在梦想的坟墓上，它的影子在梦魇中叫喊，夹住了翅膀，禁锢了双脚，所以它放声高唱。**”其实这不是一个六岁的孩子能搞懂的句子，但这一段让他恐惧。他能想象一只被夹住翅膀锁住双脚的鸟儿，那很疼。他盯着自己苍白细长的手指，想象那是鸟儿被夹住的翅膀和脚爪，然后他开始为这种并不存在的疼痛发抖，一半是疼痛本身，一半是兴奋。  
“Daniel！”他母亲拔高声音，转过头盯着儿子。Daniel闭嘴了，他已经做完了自己想做的事，于是重新把完全没有焦点的眼神放回到怪异的人鱼上，想着那些弯曲的线条，和他房间里那本地图集第一页背着球的男人很相似。  
“啊我真喜欢这首诗，用词是那么简单优雅，又让人心动。听听，季候风轻轻穿透了树丛。”他母亲用鲜红的嘴唇若有若无地碰了一下香烟的过滤嘴，把对话完全转向客人们。所有人都会先夸奖六七岁的男孩子聪明又漂亮，然后顺利成章地转移到对他母亲的恭维上。  
daniel抬起头，看着窗户边上的女人。他和她有太多相似的地方，灰蓝色的眼睛，鲜红的薄嘴唇，还有蜷曲的棕色头发，最重要的是他们苍白皮肤上绝不可能错认的恍惚神情，好像对整个世界都厌倦的无动于衷，和完全与之矛盾的，随便用一声酒杯边缘的脆响就可以召唤回来的光亮。  
他的母亲从来都是人群的焦点，所以他不需要是。

在daniel把自己房间的门拉开一条缝隙，然后紧紧贴着门和墙钻回那个封闭的另一个世界之前，瘦小的男孩子回头看了一眼客厅。纽约的落日从陈旧的窗棂间照进来，给每个人和每样东西都懵上一层梦境式的金粉。他母亲老式的碎花连衣裙划出一条弧线，同样被夕阳遮挡在令人迷惑的光影里，白色钩花的窗帘呼啦啦地飞起来，像是只鸽子，停了下来。  
他钻回房间关好门栽回到床上，窗子还开着，夏日的温热的风灌进来，掀起墙上的海报的一个角。海报上的Lionel Shrike对着他微笑，一只鸽子在海报的正中间飞起来，大张的翅膀几乎挡住了所有的阁楼窗户。daniel在床上翻了个身，把硌着脊背的红色布面精装地图集抽了出来。那是本Repologle Globes在1957年出版的世界地图，是他妈妈的家族遗产之一，现在已经被他把书脊磨的毛绒绒的了。他把书环抱在怀里，侧身看着窗外，鳞次栉比的高楼描画着繁荣的纽约金色的天际线。海报被风吹动的纸角簌簌作响，男孩子蜷着身体陷入半梦半醒的睡意，那只鸽子像是从墙上飞了下来，在他的头顶盘旋，然后从头也不回地飞出窗子，掉落的羽毛摇摇摆摆地，还没落下来就已经融化在了夕阳的光线里。

Jack带食物回来的时候，Daniel正窝在客厅的沙发里打电话。最年轻的骑士礼貌地直接抱着纸袋走进开放式的厨房，给主人留下一点隐私空间。而另外两名骑士显然还在外面享受自由生活，按照惯例，不到晚餐时间是不会回来的。这行为可以理解，四名成年人挤在同一间明显是为了独居生活而购置的公寓里，难免有些不自在，尤其公寓的主人还是J Daniel Atlas的时候。  
他们的下一次任务在芝加哥，而在那里有固定居所的只有Daniel一个人。不知道为什么，一直保持着某种程度上独来独往的幻术师这次用默许的姿态打开了自己公寓的门，甚至还给了他们每人一把大门的钥匙。尽管似乎只有Merritt和公寓主人本人才需要用钥匙来打开房门，但这种姿态确实造成了不小的冲击力，尤其是对Jack Wilder来说。他自愿承担了大多数的一日三餐和补给采购，同时努力忽视他每次试图把冰箱填满时催眠师和女骑士时意味深长的眼神。  
共同生活两周之后，Jack已经掌握了大多数规律。Merritt从早饭后到晚饭前几乎所有的时间都花在外面，也许是街上，也许是公园，餐厅或是任何地方。用他自己的话来说，“你们要和那些道具纠缠不清，但我，我摆弄的是人。”显然三名朝夕相处的队友无法满足催眠师的需求，他在人群熙攘之处游走，蜻蜓点水地翻阅每个感兴趣的人，攫取想要的信息和线索，然后扔掉换下一个。唯一的女骑士Lula仍然沉迷于她的重口味魔术，呆在自己的房间里处理道具或者是钻到地下魔术场里去。“那是个自己人才能进去的地方，”每当Jack表示想跟去看看时，Lula总是这样揉揉他的头发或是捏捏他的脸，带着应付小宠物式的亲昵，“我带去了外人他们会藏起来的，也许下次吧，说不定下次。”然后把他扔在身后，钻进芝加哥的夜幕里。最让他意想不到的是Daniel，这位在舞台上能把所有光芒抓进手心的魔术师生活出人意料的平静。如果所有人都在，他也许会偶尔出来说话，吃饭，和两位晚归的骑士斗嘴，有时甚至能呆在那儿跟他们一起看完一部电影，同时用不重样的刻薄话开出一条评论音轨。但如果只有他和Jack两个人在家，Jack又能聪明地保持安静时， 他就会像注意不到房间里的另外一个人一样，在自己的房间里，或是在客厅的沙发上，餐桌边的椅子上甚至是阳台的飘窗上练习，修改计划细节，发呆，手上总是捏着铅笔或是一副纸牌，手指和大脑一样停不下来地动着。  
Jack有点为这样的J Daniel Atlas着迷，哪怕没有了无数目光，闪光灯和华服，也还是徘徊在魔术世界里的 J Daniel Atlas。他本来就没有什么必须要去的地方，如今更是宁愿呆在家里。有时Daniel猛然意识到屋子里还有自己的同伴，会叫他过来给他演示刚刚想到的点子或者扯过一张纸画他设想中的场地安排，Jack就能在那双灰蓝色的瞳仁里面看到光，和周围世界全无关系，混合着厌倦和激情的光芒。这样的时间并不少，Jack贪婪地抓住每一次机会，目不转睛地盯着他崇拜的偶像描绘无所不能的魔术世界。而在剩下的时间里，年轻的崇拜者为自己构建出了一种安静的默契，用眼睛和耳朵追随着魔术师每一点细微的动作和声音，直至魔术师本人都无声地承认了这种微妙的气氛，给自己身后留出了一条痕迹，允许对方远远地亦步亦趋地跟上来。  
如果这世上有J Daniel Atlas学家，恐怕非Jack Wilder莫属。这也就是为什么当沙发上打电话的主人突然提高音量时，他下意识地转身看了过去。他从没听过Daniel用那种声音说话，语气紧绷到近乎破碎，愤怒，尖锐，不知所措。像是一把锯子，锯齿向内，而握锯子的人却执意要用骨头和金属较量。  
“是的，我会回去。不，不劳您提醒。10年前我就成年了，这真是个有纪念意义的日子，没错。”  
然后他把手机扔回了沙发上。  
房间里安静了一会儿。  
“Daniel？”Jack小心翼翼地叫了一声。他不知道自己这时该不该说话，但他确实不愿意看着Daniel脊背挺直地和一只手机在沙发上对峙，整个房间里塞满了固体大理石似的窒息感。  
“什么？”Daniel像被惊到的小动物一样从沙发上弹起来，好像现在才意识到房间里不止他一个人。他们面面相觑，而不知为何，Jack觉得Daniel紧张地就像随时要逃跑一样。  
“晚上吃什么？”年轻的骑士尽量专做若无其事，看上去他做的也不错。  
“啊什么？随便什么，我晚上不吃东西。”Daniel垂下眼角，语速飞快。  
“Daniel，我不是故意的，但你听上去不太好。”Jack试探性地前进了一步。  
可魔术师立刻后退开，摆出公事公办的姿态，“我需要离开一趟，会和Dylan说清楚的。你们当然可以住在这里，别动我的房间，其他的地方随意，反正厨房也几乎是你的了。”  
“离开？出了什么事？你现在不能就这么走。”Jack把手里的番茄的扔进了水池里，手肘撑在长餐桌上探过身体。知道自己逼得有点紧了。但那是曾经魔术师自己给出的权限，他才不打算什么都没做就被扔出去。  
魔术师抿紧嘴角，语气平静地充满刻意，“我父亲的葬礼。就算是天眼也会同意这个理由的，这样可以了吗？”

*题目出自Hozier那首《Take me to church》，感谢洛洛贡献的题目。  
**玛娅·安吉洛的《笼中鸟》，下面打*的地方都是出自这首诗，用的是欧阳京翻译的版本。  
***星巴克最早的画风很清奇，89年改的标记是画出了明显肚脐的双尾美人鱼全身像，94年才改成我们现在的版本。但是本文的时间线是daniel 6岁，大概是93年，所以还是个有点神话风的logo。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

在两次通话都以没有任何共识的不欢而散结尾后，Dylan敲开公寓的大门，是Jack开了门。  
四骑士的领袖肩膀下垂，对年轻人露出无可奈何的苦笑，偏偏这时Daniel还挑衅一样拖着行李箱从房间走出来。Dylan跨进客厅，拦在对方和门中间。他皱着眉头，反复捏着鼻梁，“Daniel，听我说。就给我点时间做准备好吗？我不能让你突然冲去一个天眼完全没做过任何调查和保障的城市。”  
已经换上了方便旅行的针织衫和连帽外套的幻术师挑起一边眉毛，毫无预兆地松开手，行李箱的拉杆砰地砸到地上。  
别，千万别这样，完全没来得及开口的Jack在旁边内心无声地呻吟着，Daniel要发火了。  
现实分毫不差。  
“我不知道你从哪里产生了这样的错觉，就连最小的那个小家伙都已经成年两年了，我还真不知道天眼有收集中学生给他们设立门禁的爱好。还是说你觉得我们需要在一个监护人搭好的只有维尼熊和小丑的游乐园里才能安全活动。”幻术师语速飞快，在换气的间歇不停地用犬齿折磨自己的嘴唇。他本来就有一点驼背，离开舞台的日常生活中就更加明显。而此刻的愤怒更让他攻击性地耸起双肩，瘦削的肩胛和脊骨几乎要从厚重的外套下面支棱出来。  
“讲点道理，Daniel！”骑士们的领袖也提高了音量，“就算FBI暂时停下了追缉我们，你也知道有多少富人在排着队等着找我们的麻烦。毫无预警地把你一个人放到陌生的城市，这才是不负责任的做法。”  
“哈。”Daniel嘲讽地眯起眼睛，发出短促的笑声，“如果你不聋的话，我他妈的不是去什么陌生的城市，我在那个地方呆了18年。非常感谢你的责任心，Boss。”他把谢谢的发音咬的很重，“但我非常确定我一个人可以安全活下去，不会给天眼造成额外的损失，我以为在过去的两年里天眼已经非常清楚这一点了呢。”  
“嗯，Dylan，我觉得你不用太担心。Daniel他……”Jack犹豫着开口。Daniel很少如此情绪化，也许是因为他父亲的死，而他不想这场争吵继续升级了。  
“看，谢谢你的信任，小男孩。”Daniel抬起手快速地朝Jack比划了一下，继续把锋芒指向Dylan。  
Dylan一边深呼吸一边抬头看着天花板，而Daniel满身尖锐的像是个只差一点火星的军火库，没有人理他。Jack觉得自己越发尴尬无措， “Daniel，你知道我……”  
幻术师突然停了一下，他那双冰湖一样的眼睛转向Jack，停留了片刻，然后突兀地说：“抱歉，男孩，跟你无关。”然后又立刻像什么都没有发生一样弯腰捡起了行李箱，似乎打算直接从Dylan旁边撞过去。  
骑士们的领袖在这一瞬间好像突然被他也没想清楚的直觉击中了，他退开一步，一把抓住Jack的手臂，把年轻人扯到了Daniel面前，“让他跟你去。”  
Daniel僵硬地刹住脚步，“什么？”  
“让他跟你去，只要你答应这个，我马上放你走。就算有任何意外，你们可以互相照应一下，算我求你了好吗Daniel。澳门那种事有一次就足够了。”Dylan做出足够的妥协姿态，眼神坦诚，脸上的纹路显出中年人的疲惫和恳求。  
“那件事难道不是用来展示天眼的无所不能嘛。”幻术师继续用飞快的语速抱怨着。  
Jack飞快地从他们中间挤过去，冲回房间，“我马上就能收拾好。”

Daniel买的是捷蓝航空晚上8点25直飞纽约的那一班机票，而他们赶到奥黑尔国际机场时已经7点40了。Jack在去机场的路上用手机买了机票，然后靠他深棕色的大眼睛和笑容在5分钟之内办好了登机手续，而他们还需要从第一航站楼赶到第三航站楼的登机口。因此，当他们气喘吁吁地挤在机舱靠尾翼的两个座位里时，连Daniel都没有办法保持冷漠的脸色了。他要了杯咖啡，然后从上衣内袋里掏出一副扑克牌，在指尖旋转翻动，直到其中一张方块七脱离控制掉到了他的腿上。  
幻术师终于把视线从窗外收回来，从腿上的扑克牌开始，划过一条犹豫的弧，停到了他的同伴脸上，“这是我的私事，你不应该出现在这儿。”  
“你就当是同情一下我？别把我一个人扔在那间公寓里，让我觉得自己像个给Merritt和Lula做饭的菲佣。”  
“面对现实吧，你的厨艺去做菲佣会失业饿死的。”Daniel动了一下嘴角，与其说是微笑还不如说是抽搐。  
“非常抱歉，伟大的J Daniel Atlas也必须忍耐我的厨艺。”Jack故意摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情。事实上，他完全不必刻意如此，他只要睁大那双深色的眼睛，用他永远投在Daniel身上的眼神就好了。  
然后他发现他们又冷场了。Daniel仍然面无表情，和上一秒毫无二致。但Jack不知怎么就是清楚，在他说完那句话之后，Daniel突然向后撤了一大步。他们中间就像是升起了透明的隔板，他只能徒劳地站在被推出去的另一侧，连敲一敲都下不了决心。  
这种沉默一直持续到飞机降落。航班意料之中的晚点，升降轮接触到肯尼迪机场的跑道时已近午夜。他们都是轻装简行，不必等着取行李，幻术师出了航站楼就直奔召计程车的出口。Jack几次欲言又止地跟在Daniel后面，一直到走进初冬夜晚的寒气里才终于开口，“Daniel, 如果在你家附近找间酒店，该去哪里？”  
Daniel头也没回，一只手还插在外套口袋里，飞快地回答：“不用。”  
于是，Jack Wilder就这样浑浑噩噩地跟着上了计程车，车子一路向北，最后停在皇后区西北角的一栋老旧的红色公寓楼前面，如果是晴天也许在高处可以隔着伊斯特河看见曼哈顿的天际线。  
电梯上贴了封条，看上去坏了好几天，他们两个一声不吭地提着行李爬了八层楼。  
然后Daniel停在楼梯左边的门前开始敲门。  
“Daniel。”一个中年女人打开门，白色的长睡裙外面裹着深绿色的流苏披肩。她看上去与Daniel是那么相似，棕色的头发打着卷披散在肩上，灰蓝色无机质般的眼睛冷冰冰地越过儿子，看向后面的年轻人，“这是谁？”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Wilder又一次发现自己的到访是如何不合时宜，是在女主人终于决定用视而不见的态度来应对这个不请自来的“同事”，自顾自地回到房间后。  
他们经历了一个慌乱的下午，一场争执，来往机场的疲于奔命和近三个小时的短途飞行，全部所求不过热水和床铺。而这间狭小的公寓只有两个房间，Daniel度过整个童年和少年时期的小房间只有一张狭窄的单人床。Jack的选项无非是地铺和沙发，主人替他做了选择。Daniel从壁橱里翻出一床毯子，又找出一个空闲的枕头，堆到客厅的沙发上，打发客人去洗澡。Jack顶着潮湿的头发走出来时，就看见幻术师正在昏暗的客厅里拖动桌子和沙发。房间里没有开灯，月光和遥远的曼哈顿霓虹若隐若现，Daniel已经脱去了厚外套，只穿着一件灰紫色的针织衫，伦敦任务中剪短的头发已经重新变长，在他轮廓锋利的脸上投出一片阴影。他悄无声息地在拥挤的家具间移动，身体边缘从一处阴影中脱出又融进另一处，只在某些时候由月光打亮苍白的颧骨或是鼻梁。  
屋子里之前没有打开暖气，沾了水汽后就更觉得寒气一股股地泛上来。这时最理智的做法显然是套上厚衣服或是钻进毯子，而不是只穿着件T恤傻站在没有开灯的客厅门口，盯着自己崇拜的搭档挪家具。可他丝毫不想动，在这个光线晦暗的沉静午夜里，Jack突然觉得自己闯进了某个隐秘的地方。他当然知道Daniel也会有童年，会有平凡到不值一提的过往，但那些都只是些名词，像街角匆匆一瞥的行人，没人感兴趣，甚至在转过头之前就忘记。在这个房间里，书里的词句变成了真的，爱丽丝端起疯帽匠的茶点，有些事实变得不容忽视。  
Daniel熟练地把沙发拖到了离铸铁暖气片最近的地方，半蹲在地上拧开供热的阀门，重新检查了紧闭的窗子的缝隙。然后他犹豫了一下，扯下了沙发背上的钩花布帘，叠好塞在了窗缝里。  
Jack有点入迷地盯着这一切，如此简单的举动，时间也不过三五分钟而已。可年轻的骑士却觉得狭小的客厅从时间和空间里独立了出来，如同琥珀，或是重重叠叠的胶片，有无数个Daniel停留其中。五岁的，十岁的，十五岁的，初成年的，每一个都噙着嘴唇，手指细长，脊背微驼，灰蓝色的眼睛四下寻找，最后终于停在他这里。  
“晚上可能会有点冷，暖气要等一下才能热起来，如果有问题你可以去我房间再拿一条毯子。顺便说一句，你明早可能需要早些起来，我们得把这里恢复原状。”Daniel的声音压的低低的，又轻又快。他一边说着话一边穿过房间，在Jack面前停下来，“晚安。”

梦境只会在月光里升起。清晨到来时，等着他们，或说等着Daniel的就是无数的琐事，要定下亲友告别的日期，和殡仪馆作安排，神父葬礼棺木，还有墓地尚未结清的尾款。  
拜多年街头生活经历所赐，Jack一向睡得很轻，哪怕前一夜凌晨他才蜷进了还不够暖的毯子里。但Daniel在六点钟就走进客厅时，他还是立刻察觉到了。幻术师套着一件蓝灰色毛衣，眼睛里还有红血丝，看见他从毯子里抬起脑袋也只不过发出了一声意味不明的嘟囔，权当是打过了招呼。Jack当然还记得前一晚的警告，他安静又敏捷地跳起来，钻进浴室去打理自己。  
Jack在冷水的作用下彻底清醒了过来，当他回到客厅时，Daniel正坐在沙发的一角，手肘撑在膝盖上，用一种缓慢的描摹的方式看着整间房间。Jack跟着他的视线第一次看清了这件房间。然后他理解了昨晚Daniel那奇异的移动方式，像是警惕的拖动食物穿过丛林的小型肉食动物，同时注意着头上交错纵横的高大枝叶和脚下参差的草丛根茎。  
这间房间比作丛林毫不过分，至少在拥挤程度上。沙发现在正对的方向是一只木橱柜，深色的木质纹理明亮又温润，是被岁月和软布精心摩挲过宠儿，直至近来才仓促地添了皱纹。上面挤挤挨挨地堆着不少小玩意，有发暗的椭圆银质镜框，里面的女性显然是Daniel的母亲，尚且年轻的少妇冷漠地看向照片之外，鲜红的嘴唇吝于任何微笑。旁边是几只不成套的玻璃杯，岩石杯挤在香槟杯详细的杯柄之间，像是细腿鹮鸟中间迟缓的乌龟。再旁边一个圆罐子里甚至有一束早已凋谢的干花，现出易碎的茶褐色。橱柜的旁边还有一盏落地灯，电线盘绕在灯座上，积了厚厚一层灰。印花的灯罩变得灰扑扑的。然后就再没有空间了，这一侧的墙壁已经结束。大门，另一侧隔开一人宽的距离就是Daniel房间的门，氧化褪色的墙纸，狭窄的走廊通往浴室和主人卧室。再次转回墙壁时，是两把椅子，一盆植物和一座落地钟，还在吱嘎摇摆，但显然已经失去了敲响的功能。通往厨房的小门，铸铁暖气片，沙发，和被挤到了窗下的既用于待客又用做餐桌，还要处理账单的桌子。每一样都显得太大了，他们似乎都在无声地宣告着自己应当占据的空间，光线，可却不得不屈尊俯就地与旁边的东西挤在一块儿。  
Jack再次产生了昨晚那种奇怪的感觉，他像是回到了童年，在清晨或黄昏溜出去，路过一间荒凉废弃的豪华宅院，从灰尘覆盖的窗户上抹出一小块圆向里打量：视野里拥挤又空旷，灰尘在条状的光线里起起伏伏。这就是他此刻的感觉，一个不小心瞥到另外世界的偷窥者，一个闯进坟冢的生人，一个打破琥珀的孩子。  
Daniel突然站起身，“别傻站着。”  
他们一起小心翼翼地把沙发和桌子归回原位，把折成条塞到窗下挡风的布帘打开铺回沙发上。Daniel把毯子和枕头抱回了自己的房间，然后自顾自地翻出一叠信纸，拉过椅子坐在桌子旁边，似乎已经把Jack抛在了脑后。  
他母亲还没起身，房间里仍然充斥着一种肃穆谨慎的安静。Jack想了想，“还要我准备早餐么？”  
Daniel惊讶地抬起头，脸上一片空白，然后重新低下头写字，“随便你。”  
Jack已经大概猜到了回答，他无所谓地拎过夹克，“那我下去买点早餐回来。”  
毫不意外，当Jack带着三明治和咖啡回来时，敲了好几分钟门才得到了回应，而主人更是在打开包装后才后知后觉地说：“你买多了，她不吃早餐。”他们沉默地进食，然后Daniel再次埋头于通讯录往年贺卡信件整理名字，留Jack一个人无所事事地翻动纸牌。  
真正的女主人直到接近10点才离开卧室，头发整齐地梳起来，穿着一件咖啡色厚裙子，裹着鸽灰色的披肩。她目不斜视地走到桌前，然后才回过头，好像刚刚发现了屋子里的客人，声音低沉沙哑，“你好。”  
Jack甚至有点想笑，这位年过五十的妇人和Daniel在此刻恍如镜像。然后他才意识到了最关键的一点，他甚至没问过对方的称呼。“你好，夫人。”  
可对方已经对他失去了兴趣，转而用削瘦的手指百无聊赖翻检着桌上的旧信件和贺卡，间或检出一两张重新读上几行，又重新扔回去。而Daniel根本没有抬头，他的手指像摆弄魔术道具一样灵巧敏捷地穿梭在纸张间，同时在另一张空白信纸上列出名单。  
“My dear Ginevra*。”女主人捡起一张陈旧的看上去是圣诞贺卡的卡片，仿佛突然活了过来，挑起眉毛，用提高了的单薄声音读出来，“My dear Ginevra。圣诞快乐，你知道我一直多么爱你，可惜今年我仍然不能亲自吻你的脸颊，称赞你的美丽。但我一直在想念你，你一定知道这一点。”  
“如果Scott叔叔还活着，我不会忘了他的。”Daniel的笔尖往上移了几行，在一个名字旁边停了一下。  
“他如果活着，就算是在西海岸也会赶过来的。”当她兴奋起来的时候，声音会变得脆弱又单薄， 每个词的发音都毫不重复，像是随意唱出的歌，带着前所未有也不会再有的意味。**  
Daniel没再吭声，而女主人突然而至的热情也倏忽消去，从桌子上的烟盒里抽出一支弗吉尼亚牌女士香烟看着窗外。而那里什么都没有，高楼的间隙里是更远处的楼宇，天气不太好，阴沉沉的，偶尔有驳船的马达声从隐隐约约传过来。  
“这天气不合适，Danny。遗体告别时应当是个晴天，有风，或者没有也无所谓。我从没想过在冬天参加葬礼，那套什么乌云沉积，众人肃穆的场面庸俗又无聊。他本来就够无趣了，连死都一样。”她突然朝Jack看了一眼，停下话音，猛吸了几口烟，然后又带着妥协的语气，“阴天太多了。雨天也是一样，我们又没有壁炉，要阴雨天来做什么呢。还好我们还剩下一点酒。”她的目光在桌面上毫无目的地搜索着，看到了Jack早上带回来的咖啡。她转动着纸杯，把美人鱼logo转向自己，然后在整个上午第二次看向Jack，“Jack，姓什么？”  
“Wilder，Jack Wilder。”  
“Wilder。”女主人露出少女般天真又懒洋洋的笑，唱歌似地又重复了一次，“你是哪里人？”  
“我在帕罗奥图长大，夫人。”  
“帕罗奥图，加州。所以你父母是那种现在怪流行的，什么计算机，那地方就像靠金属和电线搭起来的。”她夹着香烟的手指随意比划了个圈，“Dorothy好久之前就搬到那里去了，也许你们都见过她。她是个邻里聚会的疯子，只要有人敲她的门，她就会兴高采烈的过去的。你们见过吗？”  
“恐怕没有，”Jack笑了笑，“我在帕罗奥图的孤儿院长大的，我们没什么邻里聚会。”  
“哦。”女主人敷衍地回答了一声，把视线垂向地板。  
Daniel停下了笔，把写满名字的纸递给他母亲，“如果你在打电话时想到了任何人，记得告诉我。我需要知道要不要让殡仪馆留出最大的告别厅。”然后他像想起什么一样指了指自己的房间，“我外衣口袋里有副牌，你可以在我的房间里练习。”

tbc

* Ginevra是菲茨杰拉德当年爱过的女孩，恐怕也是Daisy的原型。包括后面出现的Scott，是菲茨杰拉尔德的名字，而Dorothy则是在他葬礼上致辞的女作家的名字。  
**出自《了不起的盖茨比》第四章。


	4. Chapter 4

魔术是什么？是Lionel Shrike打开的锁和放飞的鸽子，是天蓝色卡纸两侧边界折到一起后变成的翻滚大洋，也是Daniel第一次读到magi这个词时在意识中推开的那扇门。

在某些方面，Daniel简直不像是个美国长大的孩子。他童年和少年时期极少有机会碰到电视：那台中间有一条错位彩线的显像管电视一直呆在他父母的卧室里，从中午亮到晚上他父亲启程搭渡轮到对岸的曼哈顿工作之前。他父亲是梅西百货的夜间值班员，来往于第六大道和皇后区的廉价公寓之间，仍能够保持淡漠的心态。拜他供职之处的优秀营销策略和深厚名望，即使是在90年代百货商店被沃尔玛和小型品牌店两面追击的悲惨大背景中，这位总归算得上尽职尽责的员工得以留下了一份工作。用整个童年注视着欧洲挂满“犹太人滚出欧洲”旗帜，成年后又变成“犹太人滚出巴基斯坦”的年轻人，终于在隔开一个大西洋的土地上找到了安身之处。他在纽约港的码头遇到了未来的妻子，因双方的误会而飞速结婚，并同样迅速地适应了这个国家。仿佛他人生的前二十几年都不过是一场试错，如今最为尖锐刺人的答案都被覆盖过去，就可以满足于陈旧的沙发，不向阳的房间和夜里几十年没有更改过的巡视路线，甚至大概连付费频道都可以不需要。他以极为平等的态度看待了苏联解体的讲话和克林顿上台，超级碗的冠军和辛普森一家开播。某种意义上来说，它们也的确没有什么区别，然后他儿子出生了，但似乎也没什么大不了。如果他妻子能够更加量入为出，那么他们也养活得了这个孩子。她不会为了这种事劳心费神，但在卖了几件东西后，近乎天赋的敏感让她找到了自己的需求和那个哭着要食物的小东西之间新的的花销平衡。  
有时，极为偶尔的时候，男人看着幼年的儿子剥去了继承自母亲的灰蓝眼睛和鲜艳唇色后，剩下的深色头发，苍白皮肤，突出的鼻梁和瘦小骨架，也会迷惑于血统的顽固力量，如影随形地同他一起泅水越过宽阔的大洋。但也只是偶尔而已。苔绿色的池塘里如果投入一颗石子，恐怕连涟漪都看不到，层层叠叠的浮萍把水都吞吃了。他慢吞吞地从已经坐出凹陷的单人沙发里站起来，穿过走廊拐进厨房，朝碗里倒上大半碗麦片和牛奶，有时有颗苹果或者洋葱，有时也没有，另一只手举着咖啡壶按原来的路线走回去。然后重新陷进座位里，对面的电视里仍然在放他起身前的那部色彩过于鲜艳的果冻广告。并不遥远的过去就像抖落的灰尘一样消散不见。  
他曾会说法语，但在家里从来不讲。如果他妻子了解了这一点，恐怕会把那因误会而生的爱持续得更久些。但不知是出于单纯的认为毫无意义，还是作为一种沉默的反抗，自结婚后，他就再没说过一个英语之外的单词。他甚至还学过一点拉丁文，毕竟在跨越整片欧洲大陆的，曲折往复的移民大潮中，每个犹太人都会有那么三五个教授，学者或是诗人邻居。但他也同样没用过这门语言，唯一一次接近例外是他儿子举着从公共图书馆借来的，要靠两只手才能捧起来的书问他：“magi是什么意思？”他把啤酒罐放在沙发的扶手上，转过头来看了一眼，“你可以去查查拉丁语字典。”后来他儿子学会了拉丁文，可他们也从来没用这门语言互换过一个句子。

很多年后回想起来，Daniel会觉得这间小公寓就像是个微缩的主题游乐场，每一扇门和窗帘后面都是一个封闭停滞的时空。他逐渐习以为常地穿梭其中，在他母亲的客厅里背诵进步诗人和雪莱，在他父亲独处的卧室里瞥上一两眼电视，而在他们两个的视线和注意力之外，有时还能找到些他们忘记丢掉的意外之喜。  
1991年8月19日，飓风Bob掠过长岛后转向罗德岛。尽管他们的住宅避开了狂风直接袭击的电力损失，但整个纽约还是不得不面对持续几天的暴雨*。而在这场暴风雨里，Daniel得到了一个出乎意料的礼物。他母亲推迟了起床的时间，在白昼的这一半里和他父亲达到了作息的一致。因为风雨太大，Daniel都得到了一点额外的注意力，虽然难说是不是因为防止他独处时发出任何哭叫声。他母亲裹着长长的裙子和披肩坐在窗边，仿佛在研究成股淌下玻璃的雨水和有些松脱的窗框鼓荡震动的频率。他父亲照旧打开电视机，人物说话的声音掺杂着风雨的背景声，像是信号随时会被切断一样。他独自在巨大的玻璃门柜子里翻找，虽然身高原因让他只能把注意力集中在下面三排。在最角落里，账单，成捆旧信件，他父亲下班时随手带回的各种报纸和原本是帽盒现在不知道用作什么的巨大褐色纸盒下面，有一本厚重的红色布面书。不到五岁的男孩跪在地上，用手肘和膝盖抬起上面的杂物，把那本书拖了出来。他母亲听到响动回头看了一眼，“你在做什么，Danny？”  
男孩子双手捧起书，示意给母亲看。  
“哦，那本地图。”他母亲回忆了一下，“我外祖父买给我妈妈的，它当年真漂亮，捆着金色缎带的圣诞礼物。”  
Daniel已经翻开了书，第一页上有个背负巨球的佝偻男人**，油墨粗糙的毛刺边缘让那个本来就显得怪异的形象更加神秘。“这是谁，妈妈？”  
“这个不重要，过来亲爱的。”窗边的女人似乎突然想到了什么，朝她年幼的儿子招手，“我觉得你到了可以读世界地图的年纪了。”她圈住儿子的肩膀，把地图册摊开在膝盖上，用冰冷柔软的手指轻飘飘地划过彩色的地图，声音沙哑地读着一个个奇怪的名字。Daniel的眼睛追随着她母亲的指尖，这些名字对他来说没什么意义，但手指描绘出的曲线却很美。  
“这里是纽约。”她说，然后指尖本能地朝西划动了一下，横穿过整个地球。  
Daniel抬头看看窗外铺天盖地的雨幕，疑惑于这个苍灰色的庞大的城市是怎么变成一个小点的。  
那天晚上，他带着这本地图回到了自己的房间。雨没有停，他裹在被子里，眯起眼睛看窗外漆黑夜色中油亮密集的雨水，想象着一个又一个漆黑的纽约像方块盒子一样排列铺展开，到无穷远处去。  
尽管他非常清楚，自己能留下这本大书意味着他要能够在客厅里流利地背出大洋彼岸名字奇怪的国家，和客人们提到时总会提高声调，眼睛闪亮的城市。但除此之外，那本书里其他所有的东西就都是他自己的了。那些名字一点都不重要，就像这里叫纽约一样。重要的是被忽视了城市变成一个小点，四周扩散出各种各样鲜艳的色块，还有大片大片的海洋。后来他知道了地球是圆的，于是他温柔的把纸页卷起来，两侧的边缘对在一起，变成一个圆筒。而所有的图画，也都在圆筒内侧服帖的弯着。他把一只眼睛靠近一端对准窗外，然后闭上另一只眼睛。阳光照亮纸筒朝外的那一段，在短短的一小段距离里，所有的名字都模糊掉了，世界从蓝色过度成金色，然后和阳光融为一体。  
那年秋天，他在父亲的电视上看到Lionel Shrike的表演。他父亲换到这一台时突然觉得肚子不舒服，撑着椅子站起来离开了房间。想要从碗里挖一勺麦片的Daniel因缘巧合地得以看完了整场演出。魔术大师被缩进封闭的钢铁箱子里，舞台上全部的灯光都打在那个冰冷的黑漆漆的东西上。年幼的男孩被吸引了全部的注意力，他当然知道一个人呆在黑暗的小空间里是什么感觉，那感觉糟透了。他不由自主地急促呼吸着，然后咔哒一声，箱门被推开，在掀翻屋顶的欢呼和掌声里，身穿燕尾服的男人得意洋洋地跳出箱子，在耀眼的光柱下微笑着挥手致意。他也跟着解脱一样大口呼吸。重头戏结束之后，接下来的不过是些助余兴的节目，Daniel很快就抛到了脑后，甚至也许他当时都根本没有注意到。直到节目的尾声，男人抽出胸前口袋里的方巾，在手里抖一下就变成了一只白色的鸽子。他夸张地举起手朝上一送，那只鸽子就扑棱着翅膀飞出了镜头。只有五岁的Daniel呆呆地坐在地板上，直到他父亲回来从他腿上跨了过去，然后转到了别的电视台。  
他飞快地跑回自己的屋子，翻开那本世界地图，毫无目的但狂热地用手指在上面勾画曲线，每一条都从纽约开始，最后随便指向哪个陌生的位置。他一遍遍地想象着，哪只鸽子，飞到哪儿去了呢。  
很多年后，当他自己成为小有名气的魔术师时，每次他看着自己那个过活板门都要努力一下的助手从绳索里跳跃出来，所有扣住她的东西都颓然落地时，似乎仍然能回忆起五岁那年重新找回呼吸的感觉。但这次他会牵着她的手走到灯光下面，亲自从虚无中绽放玫瑰，从口袋里放飞白鸽，作为J.Daniel.Atlas。

魔术是什么，It's something beyond life。***

*91年8月19日的飓风Bob过长岛转到罗德岛，长岛30万人遭受电力损失——这部分是维基说的。但后面的纽约暴雨是我猜的，并没有查到明确的天气记录，剧情需要我就这么写了……  
**这个形象是希腊神话里被罚背负地球的泰坦Atlas，许多地图集第一页都是他。但这个版本我没查到有没有，亚马逊没有预览，Goodreads也没找到57年这版。还是，为了剧情需要……我们就当它有吧。当然如果有姑娘知道确切情况还请不吝赐教~~~  
***这段是NYSM1的删减片段里的台词。他们准备被FBI追缉收拾东西准备跑路，只留Jack善后之前，Merritt问他：“你觉得魔术是什么。”Daniel的回答就是“ It's something beyond life ”。当然，这里未必是完全的原句，作者是靠回忆的


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel的作息很不规律，Jack早就发现了这一点。他可以把几餐合在一起，通宵不睡地折腾道具，然后随便什么时候陷进沙发，脸埋在靠垫里活像要闷死自己。最尴尬的一次，是他好不容易在正常社会的休息时间换了衣服爬上床，而其他人挤在客厅里看一部恐怖电影。可电影还没结束，他就拉开房门迷迷糊糊地走出来，要求三位骑士立刻关掉电视听他说刚刚想到的场地布置。  
而今天，Jack恐怕发现了这种生活方式的来源。时近下午三点，可客厅里的两位主人都丝毫没有停下来的打算，好像他们可以靠吞吃空气就存活下来。女主人还在打电话，像玩游戏一样在Daniel列出的名单上挑挑捡捡，大多数电话都词不达意，而通话者似乎也不在意。她议论天气，白色玫瑰或是紫花风信子在黑色丧服上的颜色，或者是大段大段心不在焉的沉默。而Daniel用空闲的那只手灵活地翻动着手里的笔，不知道在想些什么。Scott叔叔不能来，尽管他还活着，而且就在2小时车程的费城。女主人放下电话，再次像少女似的微微睁大眼睛，掺杂着对自己所说一切深信不疑的神色和可有可无的忧伤，眼睛看着窗外苍白的日光：“Daniel亲爱的这太可怕了，他居然病的那么重。我们真该给他买束花，打个电话，直接寄到医院去，用天堂鸟，让其他人都嘲笑他吧。可是这怎么可能呢，他曾经是那么健康的人。”她把右手伸出去握住儿子的手腕，像在确认什么一样，“你还记得Scott叔叔来我们家的时候吗，你那时才多大来着，三岁？你一定不记得了，那时候可真好。你是个那么漂亮的小东西，又聪明又漂亮，如果你肯多笑笑就好了。”  
Daniel被握住的手腕就放在桌上，右手抛下笔，拿过被勾画的圈圈点点的名单朝后靠上椅背，上面几乎每个名字都被斜线抹掉了，“七岁，我对他的病情非常遗憾。”  
“这日子过的真快。”她情绪突然高亢起来，扬起瘦削的下颌居高临下地环视四周，“你就这么长大了，那时候我就知道你会是什么样子。你会活的很好的，我什么都见过了Danny，这世道就是这样的。”  
而daniel沉默地坐在他母亲对面，有点脱力似的倚着椅子的高靠背，表情漠然，像在看一出经年日久早已熟悉的低劣戏剧，对台词和剧情都失去了热情，只剩一点关于它和自己的存在的迷惑不解。  
Jack靠着床脚坐在Daniel童年房间的地上，透过半开的门看着客厅里旁若无人的母子两个，觉得这木偶剧般的场面又荒唐又悲伤。他的确对Daniel的生活感兴趣，在得到机会时毫不掩饰地靠近。他也确实享受着从遥远地仰望一个虚幻的偶像和光环开始，逐渐看着对方退潮般暴露出一个活生生的人。然后呢？拜过往的二十年生活经历所赐，Jack比他表现出的要敏锐的多。其中最重要的一条经验教训就是，适可而止。你可以做任何事，只要在不能做的界限之前及时停住就好。别去惹不该惹的人，别踏足无法逃脱的地方，别做承担不了后果的莽撞之举。得益于此，他平平安安毫发无伤地长大，在街头谋生，甚至进了天眼。哪怕是他们在几次任务中看似生死一线的冒险，Jack都非常清楚自己在做什么。可现在，他不知道了。  
从安全的窗口里俯瞰海水也许很美，在柔软的白沙滩上沾湿小腿也没问题，甚至某一时刻呛到的水都总会在自我安慰的光环下扭曲成有意义的美好回忆。可如果潮水更深地退去，露出荒芜嶙峋的尖锐石块呢？当海洋撕开胸膛，剥出伤痕累累的海床，阴晴不定的狂怒，冷漠的死亡和最深处的漆黑冰冷呢？那绝不是大多数人想象中所爱慕迷恋之处。此刻的Jack就正站在摇摇欲坠的边界线上，朝前一步就是波塞冬的国度，要先交付出盲目的勇气，然后听天由命。  
Jack显然走神了。他挪动身体时小腿狠狠撞上了旁边的柜子，发出引人注目的声响。Daniel被声音吓了一跳，转头看过来。“Jack？”  
Jack看着那双眼睛，在心里叹了口气，就算海底也有珊瑚和小丑鱼吧。  
Daniel露出莫名其妙的表情，站起来到门旁边的挂衣钩上摘下外套，“Jack，我们得出趟门。”

出门是为了和殡仪馆做确认。电话里最终回复出席的朋友不超过五个，而Daniel父亲的血亲几乎都留在了远隔重洋的另一端。Daniel看上去也没什么意愿去打电话逐一确认他父亲多年以来都少有联系的同事或上级。退休多年以后，连那种客套性的寄给员工的贺卡和葬礼上的花都不必指望。更何况，他父亲对待工作中的人际关系似乎和对儿子也没什么区别。他宁愿让自己变成一台和巡逻机器人，摄像头，监视器或报警装置没什么区别的摆件，按时出现，按时离开。不需要任何意外的惊喜，麻烦，虽然这两者似乎也没有区别。哪怕是曾经他 因为日间岗位有人请病被临时调动岗位，而他的妻子正在弗罗里达探望亲戚，九岁的儿子在假期里无处可去。他的解决方法也只是在上班的路上把孩子带上渡轮和地铁，然后放在顺路的纽约公共图书馆门前。晚上下班时再把坐在图书馆石阶上的儿子带回去。为此甚至还险些引来纽约警察局和儿童保护服务社工。  
后来他们达成了一种无需言明的微妙默契。

在殡仪馆，Daniel不得不花上半小时和对方解释一连串的问题。“不，不需要珍珠兰，对，我们用不到二百束香槟玫瑰因为我们不需要1号殡仪堂。”“是的先生，我不清楚我母亲怎么联系的你们，但现在事情发生了变化。”“是的，对，我会结清墓地尾款。”“告别仪式的进一步安排我会在收到亲友全部回复之后再和您联系。”“暂时定在一周之后。”“不，他不是犹太教，我不清楚我母亲说了什么，但不需要一名拉比。”  
Daniel一直在努力克制着语速，在说话的间歇里不停地舔嘴唇，像是被扔到了岸上的干涸的鱼。他把手放进口袋又拿出来，手指张张合合，脸上的表情却越来越沉静麻木，仿佛每一句对话都凝固成了粘稠的胶质，为他裹上一层外壳。他们迈出殡仪馆时，已经接近各个行政部门的下班时间，Daniel待办清单上仍然写着长长的一串，还有无数的电话，文件，和平凡世界里美国公民需要承担的社会身份。  
他们路过一家门前有红色雨棚的小咖啡店，Daniel突然停住，侧过头看着年轻的骑士，“你要吃点东西吗？我觉得自己承担不了饿死一个骑士的责任。”他敷衍地小幅度地抽动嘴角，而Jack一点都不想把那理解成一个微笑。  
他们买了两杯不加糖不加奶的美式咖啡和两份三明治。Daniel脊背挺直，堪称警觉地坐在角落里，动作机械地把三明治吞下去，然后又用同样的频率小口喝干净了咖啡。离开那里之后Daniel又轻车熟路穿过两个街区，然后在一家崭新的Stop&Shop门前停了下来。他仰起头盯着霓虹灯和旁边的星期三特价广告牌楞了一下，小声说了句什么。Jack没有听清楚，下意识地问了声什么。  
Daniel已经跨进了超市里，“这里之前是家小型商店，大概是被收购了。”  
他们买了点最基础的必需食物，牛奶面包苹果黄油和鸡蛋。按照Daniel扔进篮子里的数量，恐怕冰箱之前空得连老鼠都不会光顾。结账之前，Daniel绕到另外一个货架后面，带了一包麦片回来。  
两个人抱着纸袋穿过街上熙熙攘攘下班回家的人群，Daniel在良久的沉默之后终于开口：“很可笑是吗？”  
Jack停下来，转过头看着他搭档的脸。幻术师仍然显得很平静，眼睛低垂，甚至有点故意显得自嘲和轻率，可他托着纸袋的手指关节扣的泛白，在街灯下面几乎透明。  
年轻的骑士想伸出手碰碰他，手臂或者是肩膀，或者干脆给他个拥抱。像他们每次演出结束一样，把他扯进同伴们的手臂里，靠欢呼，体温，有点粗重的呼吸和多数时候都紧随而至的逃亡证实他的存在，存在于这个总有意外故障和无能为力的世界里。但他们中间隔着两个巨大的纸袋，里面还有一打鸡蛋和好几盒牛奶。他只能放弃这一点，试图用语言结结巴巴地完成点什么，“不，danny，这一点都不可笑。我虽然没想过会是这样的，但这比我想象的，我是说我有点羡慕你，或者，我觉得你已经很好了。”  
然后他在Daniel认真地目光里举手投降，“算了，我不知道该说什么。”  
幻术师看起来已经在后悔自己刚刚脱口而出的话，他摆出刻意的不耐烦表情，试图当做什么都没发生的离开。  
“Daniel，it's not a big deal and it will be fine.”他把声音放软，尾音拖得长长的。  
幻术师停了下来，犹豫地盯着地面。Jack终于调整了怀里的纸袋的重心，空出一只手握住搭档的手腕，内心挣扎了一下，终于深深吸了一口气，说，“欢迎回到普通人的世界。”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

他们走到公寓七层时，有水沿着楼梯滴滴答答地淌下来。Daniel从喉咙里发出被噎到的声音，两步一个台阶地跨上去。越靠近八楼，地面上的水就越多，泛着白色泡沫的肥皂水在陈年污垢中冲出一条条痕迹，而源头似乎还在不断涌出新的液体。  
Jack不太明白到底怎么了，但看搭档的反应，大概和他家里多少有些关系。他跟着几步跨上楼梯，转过转角，果然如此。Daniel家里的门半开着，积水从地面上哗啦哗啦地被扫出来。Dainel抱着纸袋站在门口，鞋子和裤脚都被浸在水里。  
“出了什么事吗？”Jack也有点吓到了。  
Daniel垂着肩膀，头也没回，“你带多余的衣服和鞋子了吧？”  
整个客厅如同洪水过境，两把高背椅倒扣在桌面上，地毯折了两折横在沙发上，不对称的一角还拖在水里。其余所有家具的底座和支脚都泡在水里，从门口的角度看过去厨房和走廊也完全没有幸免于难。  
女主人从厨房里跳出来，长裙的裙角在膝盖下面打了个结，长发编成辫子盘在头顶上。像是在演2D动画版的灰姑娘。她赤着脚踩在水里跳过来，在他们出门的下午里不知从何翻出了前所未有的高亢精神，“danny！我们得好好收拾一下。客人要来了总不能各样又脏又旧的，显得太没教养了。”她用湿淋淋的手捧着儿子的脸颊，快速亲了一下，然后又踩着水跳回了厨房里。  
Daniel活动着肩膀，像要踏上舞台之前的准备工作一样。他往上托了托纸袋，踩着水走进房间，空出一只手把纸袋塞进桌面上两把椅子之间的空隙里，又重新回过身接过了Jack手里的东西，把年轻的骑士拦在了门外，让对方等自己一下。  
他钻进走廊，一会儿带着条大毛巾走回母亲面前，把她从地上拉起来，擦干双手和小腿，然后托住后背和膝弯打横抱了起来，“交给我就可以，我会打扫干净的。”幻术师声音低沉温柔，表情专注。他曾用这个表情在街头对姑娘微笑，在聚光灯下邀请上台的观众抽一张牌，然后忘了一切，把全部的注意力都拱手相让。  
身材娇小的妇人用手臂揽住已经长大成人的儿子，天真地笑着，“当然，danny，我知道你一直都是个好孩子。”  
房间里散发着肥皂和洗涤剂的香气，和大开的窗子中灌进的夜风混合在一起，营造出天真纯净无忧无虑的氛围。女主人断断续续地哼着歌，笑着，声音从房间里传出来。她嘱咐着儿子把地板和橱柜擦干净，座钟的钟摆也不要漏下，每个杯子都要洗干净，他们得有足够的杯子招待客人。她叫他“我的小男孩”“宝贝”“我亲爱的danny”，好像那是个六岁的，坐在椅子上摇晃着双腿听家长教导待客礼仪的小孩子。Daniel始终低声回应着，格外平静温顺，像是早就熟稔至极。几分钟以后，Jack听到了最里面房门被关上的声音。幻术师穿过走廊，从自己的房间里拎出了Jack的小小的旅行袋，扔进了还站在门口的年轻骑士怀里，“去找间酒店，没你的住处了。”  
Jack几乎有点要被气笑了，“我以为去年你就承认我是个成年人了。”  
“如果你还在对假死那场任务有所不满的话，”幻术师警惕地提高了语速，“我的确，”  
Jack主动向前靠了一步，踩进地板上的污水里，“小时候，负责照顾我们的Susan老师曾经说，如果有一天我们有幸被人带走，那么无论是在养父母家里还是被带去朋友家里做客，都要记得主动问好，在餐桌上保持安静礼貌，把盘子里的食物吃干净，称赞食物美味，并且主动帮忙做家务。可惜我至今才有这样的机会，别让我当个这么快就被扫地出门的朋友好吗，Daniel？Susan老师知道了会罚我的。”  
Daniel低头看了看一片狼藉的房间，“主动帮忙做家务，哈？”  
“比如前几周的饭都是我做的。”Jack又往前踏了一步，“还有今天的早饭也是我买的。”他神色无辜，动作上却分毫不让。Daniel被迫后退，让出了进门的位置，然后他就不得不继续后退。  
Jack就这样跨了进来，像他在dylan的旧居门前主动伸出的手，或是芝加哥公寓里的潜移默化。之前每一次他都成功了，这次也不该有什么例外，他已经做好准备为波塞冬献祭，而海水也涌动着分开，露出了坚硬的海床。事情往往如此，先是坡度平缓的大陆架，然后就是大陆坡，直直跌下去，锋利陡峭。坡底短暂的隆起是深海前最后一处可犹豫的平缓之地，像是审判前的最后一次询问，悬崖前的最后一道栏杆，诱惑折磨着人的心智，“真的不再想想吗？不后悔吗？”  
“不后悔了。”Jack想着，踏进了海水。  
他们在敞开的大门前对峙，Daniel眼神闪烁，手插回衣袋里。最终，他妥协地退回厨房，丢了一块干净的软布出来，“给客厅里的每一件家具擦灰。”年轻的骑士把手提袋隔空抛回Daniel的卧室，兴致勃勃地开始拧座钟锁死的玻璃门，里面的钟摆还在垂死挣扎地晃动着。  
Daniel已经把外套脱掉，拎出了一把僵硬的似乎快要断掉的长排拖把，试图把地面上水的收集起来。这间老公寓的地面并非完全平整，显然客厅和厨房是最低洼处。Daniel徒劳地努力着把水驱赶到浴室去，可是直到Jack把客厅里所有暴露在外的表面都清理了一遍，厨房的地面上还是积着浅浅一层水。这不是日常清理的状况，显然，女主人之前曾经试图把大桶大桶的水直接泼在地上，然后打上肥皂或者洗涤剂。诚实地说，这种清理方式也许在迪士尼动画或者雾都孤儿里演出效果不错，但一定不适合21世纪纽约的某栋公寓楼。尤其他们楼下还有七层的时候，Jack大概已经预料到了明天Daniel被公寓管理员找上门的场面。  
幻术师正单膝跪在料理台旁边的地上，打开了橱柜门检查着东西，恐怕是在看里面有没有被泼到。Jack也走过去，蹲在另一边水槽那一侧，“Daniel，这里下面要检查一下吗？”  
他没想到他的搭档突然站起身跨了过来，一把打掉了他扶在水槽下面橱柜门上的手，“那里别动。”幻术师看上去紧张极了，他死死盯着那扇看上去再普通不过的小门，身体却紧绷着。  
Jack完全不明白发生了什么。通常情况下，这种旧公寓水槽下面都是管道而已，即使是有橱柜也不会储存什么重要的东西，防止漏水或是拆卸维修。因此，他想不通为什么Daniel连自己公寓的整个厨房都可以任由他使用，却对这个地方如此紧张。他跟着Daniel的目光重新回头去看，然后发现了细微的不同之处。  
而幻术师也明白他发现了。Daniel又紧张又挫败地发出细微的喉音，甚至做出了防备的姿态。Jack认得他现在的样子，当他少有的面临事物失去控制，或暴露出自己的弱点时，总会先用尖锐地攻击方式加以应对。他又是那么聪明，当他着意练习过如何对自己避重就轻，对对方毫不留情时，就少有人能应付他的刻薄了。  
大多数时候，Jack不介意他口不择言的锋利词句。每个人都在用某种方式应对世界，有时是迟钝的铠甲，有时是流光溢彩的谎言，它们统统带着迷醉剂和麻药，而成年人的世界则称其为社交礼节。相比之下，Daniel的敏感尖锐反倒显得格外坦诚，Jack看得懂这个。  
但他们也许有更好的方式的。年轻的骑士抢先开口，“Daniel，我该恭维你的魔术天赋吗？你在十岁之前就比很多成年魔术师做得更漂亮了。”  
Jack认出了活板门。最简单的逃脱术装置，看似是出口的地方被封死了，而另一侧看似固定的侧面却利用木头的纹理开了一处真正用以离开的出口。以四骑士现在的眼光来看未免太过简陋，可如果将空间大小也纳入考虑，这恐怕只能容纳一个未成年的孩子。Daniel过于激烈的反应也几乎就是在大声宣告，这是他儿时留下的痕迹。  
Daniel仍然紧绷着站在原地，好像一瞬间他所有用以操纵他人眼光与注意力的能力都消失不见了。那个舞台上光芒四溢，将所有细枝末节都掌控在脑海里的魔术师不见了；甚至连被扑面而来的各种情况投进无能为力的境地，还能刻薄自嘲，用平静语气把母亲送回房间然后翻出拖把收拾房间的成年人都不见了。他一层层被厨房里潮湿冰冷的空气剥落，露出一个为自己在厨房水槽下开辟出一块隐蔽之地的孩子。  
“我能看看吗？”Jack坐在了还浸着水的地面上，指了指旁边的橱柜。  
Daniel没有赞同也没有反对，他把视线从被封死的柜门转到了Jack的脸上。幻术师用迷惑的眼神盯着他年轻的崇拜者，同事，搭档，朋友，看上去就像在寻找什么。Jack几乎能感觉到视线一寸寸描摹过去，从额头向下，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，下颌，肩颈，手臂，然后在逆流向上，最终落回到他的眼睛。  
Jack很想微笑。每次Daniel看他的时候，他都止不住地想微笑，从他们第一次见面时就这样。他曾经是对方的忠实粉丝，甚至连一点回应都不曾希求，更不用说踏足如此私密的个人领域。但他觉得自己一生都足够幸运，当他终于下定决心沉入深海，潮水就袒露出了起伏不定的海床。  
他一定是笑了。  
Daniel垂下眼睑，慢慢地，小心翼翼地跪坐下来。然后又重新看向他，“Jack，过来。”  
他就像是在排练时一样，理直气壮不加解释地下各种命令，和听上去声线却在抖。  
Jack听话地靠近了过去。  
然后幻术师被冷水泡得冰凉的手指就擦过了他的喉咙，攥着年轻骑士棉质黑色T恤的领口，虚张声势地扯向自己。下一秒，对方的嘴唇就轻飘飘地贴了上来。  
这个吻简直像是场借位演出，只要Jack稍微用力坚持一下，他们就可以退回到当做什么都没发生的距离之外。年轻的骑士抬起右手扶住旁边的料理台保持平衡，把身体跪得更直一点，毫不犹豫地坐实了这个吻。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

他们断断续续地吻了很久，Jack觉得自己膝盖生疼，恐怕明天就会出现两块淤青。但Daniel的姿势恐怕也舒服不到哪里去，他的牛仔裤已经完全泡在了水淋淋的地面上，还要靠一只手撑着来维持两个人的身体平衡。瓷砖地面冰冷坚硬，如果不是Jack之前关好了客厅的窗子，恐怕他们现在就是在演男版的冰雪奇缘了。可谁都没有停下来的意思。  
Jack曾经自欺欺人地以为每一步微小的靠近都足够满足自己所求。做个崇拜者就够了，做他的同事就够了，现在他们应该算得上朋友了简直就是超值豪华礼包。可当对方嘴唇上柔软的皮肤靠过来的时候，Jack不得不对自己承认，这根本就不够，哪怕连现在这样都不够。从一个吻开始，他渴求一整个人，他想要他的身体，他的灵魂，他的过去和将来，要他整个一生。但他不急了，尤其是当他想到Daniel是在怎样晦涩地做出默许和应允，而这默许和应允背后又有多大努力时。  
他感觉到Daniel空着的那只手正按在他后颈上，手指来来回回地揉拨着后脑上的短发。这个姿势比起吻更亲昵也更放松，只是有点痒。Jack无声地笑，“Daniel，你现在的动作像是在揉公寓门口那只野猫。”  
“不，野猫不会把它们的脖子和肚皮露给我，你顶多算是只家猫，毫无警觉心的那种。虽然我觉得你和猫科动物动物毫无相似性……”  
Jack实在是忍不住了，他头抵在Dani肩上，笑的一抖一抖的，“所以你是想养只家猫吗？或者养只狗也行，能把脖子和肚皮露给你的。”  
Daniel的手指突然移动了一下，拇指挪到了他的喉咙上，幻术师细长的手指徘徊在年轻骑士皮肤下的环状软骨上，“或者你自己？我可以给你做个名牌，写着捡到送还的那一种。”  
Jack难以控制地僵硬了，他觉得对方在一瞬间变回了街头的大魔术师，尽己所能地招摇着，吸引所有人的注意力，好让他们看不到他不想被看到的东西。幻术师尽职尽责地扮演着那个角色，分寸拿捏的刚刚好，恰到好处的让步，试探性的吻，然后是顺理成章的带有性意味的调情。他们还都又湿又冷，Jack不用认识对方两年也能知道接下来该发生点什么。而这更让他刚刚所想的一切都显得有点可笑。  
而他知道Daniel也感觉到了。  
他们谨慎又尴尬地停在这一瞬间，不敢前进又不敢后退。还是年轻的骑士先打破了僵局，他用温柔又不容拒绝的方式把对方放在自己后颈上的手拿了下来，然后拉开距离坐在自己的小腿上，“如果我带着J Daniel Atlas的名牌和电话出门，Dylan会因为泄密杀了我们。”  
Daniel还以刚才的姿势坐在地面上，用灰蓝色的眼睛目不转睛盯着他。  
“Daniel，他叫你什么？Atlas？”  
两位对峙着的骑士都被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，他们转过头。这间屋子的女主人正站在厨房门前，一只手抓着披肩的两角，另一只手端着水杯。她和Daniel如出一辙的蓝眼睛此刻显得无比冷酷。  
Daniel撑着地面站起来，握了握Jack的肩膀，“你先到我房间里等一下。”然后他站直身体，直视着自己的母亲，“对，Atlas，J Daniel Atlas。”  
在听到Daniel母亲的声音时，Jack以为，最尴尬的事情不过是他们在厨房里接吻，然后被家长抓个正着。可显然，他们母子，尤其是他母亲，有种对旁人视若无睹的天分。因此，在Jack能够离开这间狭小的厨房，以便不去窥探他人隐私之前，他母亲已经开始用混杂着嘲讽和愤怒的语气说出了不少内容，“你就给自己挑了这么个名字，Daniel？Atlas？你是认真的吗？我还以为自己教给了你足够的审美但是显然没有，我不知道这是遗传还是什么，你对这种可笑的东西的热情，还有，”她用端着水杯的手朝Jack的方向比划了一下，“这种，你就是喜欢这种小宠物一样的对吗。我曾经对你抱有希望，Daniel，以为你会更像我，更像我教给你的样子。但显然你根本不是的，”  
除去颇具侮辱性的关于“小宠物”的描述，Jack也还是被其中的某些意味吓到了。Atlas并非Daniel真名这一点无需大惊小怪，初入行或刚起步时，几乎每个人都有那么几个化名。只不过有些人的事业飞速夭折，伴随着他们的名字也在无人知晓中被淹没；有些人则变得光辉炫目，这些也许是随口一说也许有深刻含义的名字也就跟着变得万众瞩目。显然Daniel是后者。可让他震惊的是，在Daniel成名近十年，四骑士也在全世界的头版头条呆了近两年后，他的母亲，居然不知道自己儿子的假名。  
Daniel抿着嘴角站在原地，脸部轮廓的线条又锋利又脆弱。Jack捏了捏他的手腕，“客厅已经没办法睡了，我去找家酒店，明天给你带早餐。”年轻的骑士飞快离开厨房，从门口的衣帽架上摘下外套，直接套在了还潮乎乎的长袖衫外面，钻进了纽约的冬夜。  
然后他就有点后悔了，没干的衣服和牛仔裤在夜风里像是直接贴上皮肤的冰块，而他的行李还都在Daniel的房间里。也就是说，他现在连一件可以替换的衣服都没有，还好他的钱包还在口袋里。Daniel父母家在12th St和30th Ave交界的地方，周围根本看不出一丁点能找到一家酒店的预兆。他只能一边哆嗦着一边站在一楼的门廊里打开手机，然后悲哀地发现最近的一家Super 8还要往南走出四个街区。他飞速地划过白色建筑外观和各个角度地室内图片宣传照，还有跨越了从一星到五星的点评打分，直接把页面拖到了最下方，然后欣慰地发现还有空房间。离圣诞节还有近一个月，上帝保佑。

“他叫Jack Wilder，是我的搭档，也是世界上最好的几个魔术师之一。”  
“这个不重要。”女主人把往前走了几步，把水杯放在水槽旁边的大理石台面上，毫不在意地挥了挥手，“我不在意你亲了谁，Daniel，年轻人的短暂的游戏而已，有个漂亮的小东西对你笑，和你接吻，这根本就不重要。重要的是你，Daniel，我本来以为魔术师这种不体面的东西已经是你胡闹的极限了。”  
Daniel没有再回应，他只是站的更直了一些。  
他的母亲继续逼近自己的儿子，“Atlas？Daniel，你就用这种可笑的姓氏招摇过市？这是什么时候的事？”  
“如果你确实想知道，06年，我第一次去参加国际魔术大会的时候。”  
他母亲比他矮了半头，在这样的近距离上只能仰着头看他。她仍然美丽，两颊瘦削，皮肤苍白，像是一张被风化了的玻璃纸，带着一触即碎的折角。无论是06年，还是国际魔术大会，这些词对她来说都没有任何实际意义。但与此同时，这些词对她继续这场对话也产生不了任何威胁。她仍然用一种荒唐的娇嗔语气指责着她的儿子。关于他曾经是是个多么聪明又漂亮的孩子，又是如何在成长中变坏。她自顾自地抱怨着不负责任的丈夫，在图书馆里变得沉默而木讷的儿子，她所有试图纠正他的良苦用心和以为他迷途知返的欣慰，可毫不知体恤母亲的孩子又是如何在上大学那一天彻底的一走了之，把责任和家庭弃之不顾。  
他们周围是仍然一片狼藉的厨房，冰箱里和橱柜里都空空如也，仅有的食物被塞在牛皮纸袋里，堆在料理台一角。这里照明不好，旧灯罩很久没人擦过了，唯一一扇窗对着客厅，白色的木窗框褪成混沌的灰棕色。椅子仍然四脚朝天地仰在桌子上，露出被压住的信纸一角。烟灰缸和陶瓷杯挤在两把椅子中间，沙发局促地紧紧挤着桌角，地毯堆在上面，水渍已经沿着织物的纹路爬了上去，染出深色的一块。地板上露出一块阳光照射不均匀产生的方形浅色痕迹。而立着的柜橱和落地灯却因为刚刚被Jack擦干净而格格不入。地上还留着脚印的痕迹，一直通到厨房的方砖上。寒冷的空气似乎已经结成了霜，灰扑扑地覆在这间屋子里，如同饥饿致死的兽类干瘪的尸体被拖了出来，即使被开膛破肚仍然连一丝血肉都没有，只有粗糙风干的皮毛和枯黄的骨头，空荡荡地摊放着。  
Daniel贴着皮肤的潮湿衣物在体温下酝酿出暧昧濡湿的暖意，他有些迷惑地看着母亲孩子一样残忍的眼睛，仿佛在其中看到了自己。从未有任何一刻，他如现在一样深刻地意识到了他们的相似之处，又如此恐惧于自己的认知。他在口袋里攥紧手指，因寒冷也因由身体内升出的恐惧，即使用了十年时间，多少次环美巡演或是全球旅程，他都仍然被困在这里，从来没能出来。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

活板门，野猫，Atlas。事到如今，他过往几十年的人生被压缩进一段悲哀的对话里，竟然只需要这么短。

在他第一次被Lionel迷住之后，就用尽了一个五六岁孩子所能想到的所有手段收集他的消息。他想过要一只鸽子，但当然不可能成真。于是他花上大把大把的时间趴在自己房间的窗口，等待有一只迷途的，或仅仅是路过的白鸽能愿意分出一点时间停一下，用小巧的喙啄啄他的窗子。然后他只要和它说说话就好，也许运气够好，还能碰碰它漂亮的翅膀和纤细的脚爪，万一上面有个铁环呢？写着从很远处来到很远处去的消息，说不定是Daniel在地图上看过的某一个城市。可从没有一只鸽子停下来。后来他有了一张海报，是他父亲从商场里带回来的，大概是某个客人忘记在那里的，和很多不知年份的旧杂志，无人认领的水杯和旧钱夹堆在一起。于是他把那张海报贴在了墙上，每次纸角被风掀起发出呼啦啦的声音时，就想象那是一只鸽子，从墙上飞了下来，又飞出了窗外。后来他试了一次玫瑰，这次他母亲同意了，一个褐色的小陶土花盆，里面长着一枝玫瑰。他把它放在窗台上，给它阳光，风，和水。他用手指小心地碰尖锐的刺，擦掉墨绿色叶子上的灰尘，然后它开花了。七岁的Daniel每天都看那朵花两次，可它看上去仍然又虚弱又瘦小。深红色的花朵摇摇欲坠地挂在细弱的枝干上，很快就凋谢了。后来Daniel才知道，玫瑰是要剪枝的，才能开得更繁茂浓烈，可他已经不敢再去养一盆玫瑰了。  
终于，他想起了那场逃脱魔术。他用了三天时间在家里寻找，发现了水槽这个天然的道具。那时他八岁，只有4英尺2英寸高。这身高常让他在学校里被嘲笑和推搡，此时却现出了额外的意义。由于新婚时的拮据，厨房里的装修有几处不得不只能做出取舍权衡， 水磨石的料理台面和不锈钢水槽，橱柜门上贴稍稍便宜些的榉木饰面，然后他们就用光了所有的预算。因此橱柜内里只能简而又简。用最便宜的木材打出隔板，有些甚至能摸到毛刺，最下层直通地面。而最外侧水槽下面的橱柜就干脆是空的，里面背靠着没有壁纸也没有墙漆的厨房墙壁，两侧是薄薄的木隔板，向外这一侧是橱柜门，中间孤零零地立着U性的铸铁下水管。这栋公寓楼是70年代经济滞胀时建起来的，从头到脚都透露着一种不情愿的潦草，包括那根渗水之后只是擦掉了锈迹，用胶布和铁箍绑紧的水管。而Daniel发现这里刚刚好，U型弯下面的空间可以让他把膝盖蜷起来，突出的弧度又刚好让他把手臂和头撑在上面。而且他发现了一个微妙的规律，如果他蜷缩在自己的房间里，那么偶尔他母亲想起时，就会指责他的孤僻与沉默。但只要房间门开着，而他又不在里面，那么就没有任何问题，哪怕他母亲并没有真正看到自己的小儿子在哪里。他依照着在魔术里学到的一星半点技巧改造了水槽下面的橱柜，用一把裁纸刀慢慢地在侧面的薄木板上切出一个出口，然后在橱柜门的里侧装上简单的锁扣，让外侧不能打开。由此，这个狭小的空间彻底变成了他的， 可以控制可以掌握的，没有人能突然打开，而他知道唯一的出口。一只手电筒，一个水杯，一条小毯子，就让他可以在这里呆上一下午。有时，他甚至能听到他母亲站在一扇木板之隔的地方洗杯子，或是他父亲来倒咖啡。而他会把脸颊帖着冰冷粗糙的铸铁管道，感受着汩汩的水声冲刷过去，带着洗涤剂的香味和泡沫的，清洗过咖啡的带着点褐色，还有浮着油脂或是酒气的，通通从这里流下去，流下去，到漆黑的地下，然后不知不觉地越过街道，楼房，城市，进入大海。手电筒的光束在太过昏暗的柜子里还没来得及散开就撞到了木板上，打出一个圆圆的光圈。还是个孩子的Daniel把尖削的下巴垫在坚硬的管道上，把金属的味道当成海水，眯起眼睛，光圈就可以变成夕阳，于是水声就在这样的幻想里越流越远，随着海水汇入地图卡纸上大片大片的蓝色，然后到他从没看到过的地方去。  
当他意识到Lionel的意外身亡时，他已经九岁了。那年他被换日班的父亲放在纽约图书馆，在那里第一次用到了电脑，学会了搜索消息。他在闪烁的方框里输入了Lionel的名字，然后在长篇累牍的荣誉盛赞之下看到了大师的死讯。 回家后，他在橱柜门前坐了一会儿，然后没有带手电，安静地钻了进去，在黑暗里一次又一次摸索着出口的边缘，又在推开前一秒放开手。从那天开始，这处简陋到不能用做逃生魔术的隐秘空间彻底成为了他的。

而他母亲所谓的他喜欢的“小宠物”，是只野猫，皮毛不光鲜，还有一点瘸，只在傍晚出现在公寓楼之间的巷子里。Daniel在放学时常常能遇到她，有时会给她留一点午餐剩下的三明治。那是他十四岁，他母亲可以在客厅里接待的朋友已经近乎绝迹，他多流连一会儿也不会被注意到。五月的一个雨天，那只猫要生产了，可似乎还没找到安稳的地方，身上的毛粘成一绺一绺的，中间隐隐约约露着刚打过架的伤痕。Daniel想也许就一晚，他可以让它呆在它们的公寓大楼里，如果万幸，甚至还可能带回他的秘密空间。那里他已经钻不进去了，可对一只猫来说，却刚刚好，至少没有雨。他用午餐剩下的一点金枪鱼夹心和几个月的不懈努力，诱哄着那只猫到他衣服里来。他的确成功了，虽然付出了手臂和脸上各一道抓痕，然而在他抱着猫，有点狼狈地小心翼翼爬上八楼时，他母亲正站在门口，穿着她最漂亮的一条裙子，涂了艳色的口红，和据说要搬去加州的 Dorothy阿姨互相拥抱告别。  
Daniel看到他母亲看过来的脸色时，就知道这事情完了。他沉默地返身下了楼，在一楼门廊外的角落里放下了那只猫，在他折回去翻出一条旧毛巾和纸箱时，那只猫已经不见了。第二天晚上，他在离家一个街区的地方看见了收容站的灰色厢型车，从他家的方向开过来，然后拐上13th St，消失在黄昏繁忙的车流里。从那之后，他再也没见过那只猫。

他过早地学会了不轻易发问，不轻易要求。但这不一样，问题可以变成一只钩子，只要他愿意找，总有答案，而他自小就是个聪明的孩子。要求却截然不同，所有不曾实现的，不能实现的，都会越演越烈，像是饥饿感。它会在你身体里挖出一个洞，越挖越深，可现实却扔在孜孜不倦地挥动铲子，挖开土层，一层层地朝下探去，连泥土都渗出湿气，像渗血的伤口。他用越来越多的时间解决问题，寻找答案，在其中寻找着某些从不可能中变出可能的事物。他曾在图书馆里借到了一本书，正是他最着迷与Lionel的时候，书里讲到了魔术的历史，从埃及和印度开始，由人类来行精灵的职责，控制火焰，复生死者。那里有一个他不认识的词，在词典里也找不到，是“magi”。他带着书，试探地问了问盯着电视荧屏的父亲。他父亲只是转过头盯着书看了几秒钟，然后就面无表情地重新转了回去，“去查拉丁文字典”，他说。Daniel去了，他学会了拉丁文，也学会了点别的东西。

直到他18岁离开家去西海岸读大学。奖学金，公立大学，物理学专业，那是他对现实世界的最后一次尝试。但规律和定理填不满那个空荡荡的洞，它仍然无时无刻地宣告着存在感，中间有风鼓荡着毫无顾忌地撞过去。他尽力拉扯着那些维持着整个世界运行的公式和数字，像是洪水里的人拉着浮木，朝无底的黑洞里投掷石子，却连回响都听不到。他在学校周围的小酒吧表演简单的魔术，赚一点零花钱。而当他手指翻动扑克牌或是抽出玫瑰时，梅菲斯特都在他耳畔低语，向他描述着一切不可能之事皆可于此实现，一切真实都是幻境，一切谎言都可成真。更重要的是，这一切都可由他掌控，凡人可行神灵之事。这时，他所受的教育全部变成了他的工具，他用规律欺骗规律，用定理扭转定理。尽管在拥挤嘈杂的小酒吧里，醉醺醺的大学生并不真的在乎。他们惦记着橄榄球赛，女孩子的电话号码和没写完的作业和难搞的教授。但Daniel在一片混乱中尝到了甜美的味道。  
2006年，国际魔术大会在迈阿密举行。Daniel在寝室的床上翻来覆去地折腾了一个星期，用两个月攒下的钱报了名，近景魔术组。然后他又朝打工的酒吧提前支了部分工资，买下了一趟凌晨登记的廉价航空机票，和导师请了一周的假，从洛杉矶飞到迈阿密。他手里只有一副单车牌，衬衣因为近六小时的飞行皱巴巴的，他们问他，“你叫什么名字？”  
他吞咽了一下口水， 细长的手指摩挲着纸牌光滑的边缘，“Daniel，”  
“Daniel什么？”  
房间里的灯明晃晃地打下来， 就像是他卷起地图时那种能模糊掉整个世界的光。窗外就是比斯坎弯，北大西洋湛蓝的海水从这里流过，他曾经用手指描绘过很多回。“Daniel Atlas”，他听见自己开口，“J Daniel Atlas”。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jack Wilder给自己洗了个澡，把换下来的衣服按进了水里，指望着能在洗完之后靠吹风机把它们弄干。然后他听见了敲门声。  
他打开门，Daniel站在门口，脸色苍白，一只手扶着门框，另一只垂在旁边，神经质地握紧又张开，甚至还有点发抖。幻术师的头发也湿哒哒的，牛仔裤小腿和大腿外侧还是沾了水的深蓝色。Jack丝毫不奇怪他能找过来，想当初第一个任务时这个人还给他们每个人带了定位手环。可他现在看上去太狼狈，像是个精疲力尽，却还要攀登高崖的旅者。  
“我在隔壁多留了一间房，你要不要先收拾一下？”Jack想回房间里去拿隔壁的门卡，让他换下湿透的衣服，去洗个澡，别像只雨天被扔到了大街上的小动物一样，却被一把抓住了手腕。  
“Jack"，Daniel斟酌着叫他的名字，语气谨慎又坚决，“我欠你好几个解释。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

隔壁的房间到底还是没有派上用场，他们用了很长时间说话，和大段大段的沉默。

主要是Daniel在说，他裹着毯子，把膝盖蜷起来，靠在床头，这样开场：“我得给你讲个魔术。”Jack抱着枕头坐在靠床脚的地方，甚至还用房间里的速溶咖啡袋给他们俩各冲了一杯咖啡。年轻的骑士表现的就像他们正在一场任务中，专注地看着Daniel理所当然地指挥所有人，带着狂热的不耐烦描绘他脑海里所有令人炫目的光影和不可置信的幻境。  
幻术师说：“水槽下面的活板门是我开的。”他突兀地略过了前因后果，却无比细致地描述了他怎么用学校里的12厘米的尺子在侧板上划线，怎么用两根线绳绑着一块橡皮校准，怎么用一把他本来无权获得却在父母卧室的柜子里完全不被注意地拿走的裁纸刀把榉木饰面划出一条痕迹，露出下面复合木板深棕色的断茬。他描述了因为潮气而变型的橱柜门板，没办法完全合拢，给锁扣带来了什么麻烦；他也描述铸铁的管道和封闭后的光线，可从不提主语，口气就像是在讲他对下一场舞台道具的要求。但他灰蓝色的眼睛直视着自己年轻的搭档，那双折射着浮冰和极地昼夜的瞳孔在无声要求着全部的注意力和不止于此的的东西。Jack已经趴在了床脚，胳膊垫在枕头上，仰起脸看他，认真地点头，也似乎完全得到了足够多的信息和答案。  
然后就是间断的沉默。幻术师抿着嘴唇看其他的方向，又刻意又茫然。在那段长长的沉默里，空气里有一间小小的密室被挖出，被扫清灰尘，打开出口，合上暗扣。灯光亮起又熄灭，水流从金属管道里哗啦啦地流下去，到远方去，水管被锈蚀，出口被封起来，灰尘重新悄无声息地落下，有一只蜘蛛从小男孩蜷缩过的地方爬，找到了它的进食与安眠之处，在黑暗里睡去。  
“那只猫叫Columbia，拉丁语里的鸽子，我开始不知道她是母的。不过也无所谓，我叫什么她都不在意，她从来不觉得那个词是她。”幻术师从沉默的迷宫里徘徊出来，重新开口。Jack点点头，就像这只没头没尾地出现在对话里的猫是他们共同的旧识，不需要描述和解释，就像他们刚刚还曾给她喂过食物，如今不过是一场晚饭后沙发上的随口闲聊。那只猫秋天出现春天消失，带着不知道是否来到世上的几个孩子，有棕褐色的花纹，和警惕明亮的深绿色眼睛。下巴尖尖的，看人的时候会呲出牙，走路有点瘸，大概是右后腿的缘故。Daniel没有提到他如何遇到那只猫，也没有提他和那只猫最后一次见面的样子。他只是讲到了有这样一只猫，曾经出现在纽约几座红色的旧公寓楼之间。作为回报，Jack讲了讲他小时候遇到的一只兔子。他翻墙溜出去玩的时候看到的，在草丛里，只露出弓起的后背和一双耳朵，在人靠近的时候飞快地跑掉了，连摸一下都没摸到。年轻的骑士就着趴在枕头上的姿势幅度很小地耸耸肩膀，“我还挺想摸摸他的。”而Daniel回答：“也许我们确实可以养只猫，有任务的时候就扔给天眼。”  
他们又沉默了一会儿，也许是在想某只猫。某只棕褐色的，或者随便什么颜色的，踩着轻盈的脚步浮现出来，绕着他们两个转了一圈，在蹭上去的前一秒又退开，舔舔爪子，然后灵活地弓起身体，跳走了。  
Daniel的下一个话题是纽约图书馆。门前那两只著名的忍耐和坚强，又或者可以分成“来的方向”和“另一个方向”的狮子，以及少有人提及的石杯。它们在阴天和晴天不一样的投影，以及基座摸上去的温度。那是个八九岁孩子能够到的高度，尽管Daniel没有说出来。幻术师还饶有兴致地讲了那时的电脑，青灰色的默认背景，Windows 95系统，绑定的Internet Explorer3，简陋的搜索系统，那时甚至没有谷歌。那时的开馆时间和闭馆时间，门口有多少阶石阶，放在入口处用来介绍历史的小册子。Daniel就这样讲着一个也许连观光客都未必有兴趣听下去的荒唐话题，角度又私人又偏狭，顶层的穹顶和某一本少有借阅的书跳跃混杂在一起。那座著名的宏伟建筑因此再一次拔地而起，空间错位，大门的廊柱后面就是顶层的壁画，而通往地下的楼梯又似乎漫长的没有尽头，在它之外，是刚刚苏醒和即将入睡的曼哈顿，皮鞋声在人行道上纷杂远去。  
他们在碎片的名词之间跳跃， 提到过拉丁语构词法和物理学大一的课程表，还有一盆死去的玫瑰和安吉洛的某首诗，Jack没有读过，但Daniel潦草地念出了几句，“ 笼中的鸟儿站在梦想的坟墓上 ”之类的。他们两个人像是不负责任的词典编撰者，把看上去毫无关联的词惶恐又急迫地收集到一起，找出它们之间的联系就迫不及待地打乱。而书页和意义越收越紧，名词本身出现了意义，那些扭曲的字母和线条逼近最终列队在一起，用从它们身体里生长出的长矛和盾牌击打戳刺他们，逼迫他们承认，承认终点迫近，承认答案来临，避无可避。  
词汇中间的沉默也越来越长，难以辨认是慈悲还是另一种攻击。黑夜在这期间逐渐消退，Jack没有拉上遮光帘，而外面的黑色已经变成了最浓重的一种，仿佛下一秒就会轰然坠地摔成碎片。Daniel小幅度地挪动了一下身体，似乎是犹豫不决是要朝年轻骑士的方向靠近一些还是相反，他说出了这本词典里的第一个也是最后一个词：“一本地图集*。”这个词条下面的解释分成截然不同的两条，一条写着1957年，Repologle Globes出版，红色布面，金色缎带。另一条写着2006年，迈阿密和 比斯坎湾的北大西洋海水。在这个词条的解释落下最后一个句号时，灰白色的晨光从楼群之间的缝隙里生长出来，攀着云层的边际伸展开，撕开了黑夜。  
Jack把被他揉了一晚上的枕头放开，从床脚爬过去，隔着Daniel仍然支的膝盖探过去吻那个骑士。两个人的身体都因为整夜几乎没有挪动而有点僵硬，口干舌燥，但这无关紧要。他们在漫长的吻里一点点变得柔软，慢慢挪动着接触对方的身体，肩膀抵着肩膀，膝盖抵着肋骨，呼吸交缠。然后保持这样的姿势钻进了毯子下面。  
“想睡一会儿么？”Daniel小声地问。  
“我本来想在你从小长大的那个房间里第一次跟你睡的。”年轻的骑士放松下来的声音有点含糊，但还有点故意为之的失望。  
Daniel被吓到了似的睁大眼睛，稍稍拉开了一点距离。  
“Daniel。”年轻的骑士拉长了声音，把对方扯了回来，“别这样，我真的挺想在那张床上吻你的，就是这样而已。”  
幻术师似乎飞快地翻了个白眼，想把自己转过去。  
“最后一件事，daniel。”Jack撑起身体，“我现在算是看过你所有的魔术了对吗？但我觉得我还是更喜欢魔术师本人。”  
Daniel看着他像是被流动晨光划出裂纹的琥珀一样的眼睛，一把把他拽回到床上，“我知道了，你从第一次见面开始就表达过了。现在闭嘴睡觉，下午我还要去填上千份表格呢。”

*一本地图集用英文就是“An Atlas”

fin


	10. Jack 番外

东帕罗奥图是座汪洋中的小岛，只不过在它身上来往迁徙，歇歇脚就离开的不是海鸟。第一次世界大战期间，这里曾是新兵训练营。二战时，它接纳了大把大把背着木箱竹席、低着头的日本人。大城市里的平权运动风起云涌时，这片靠海的土地又成了黑人的庇护所，斯瓦西里语的歌声在黑夜里盘旋。1993年，它周围的城市朝新世界狂奔而去，由芯片电路和高等学府搭建出触手可及的未来时，这个刚刚获得身份的小城正在经历它史上犯罪率的巅峰。

Jack Wilder就出生在那一年，具体时间地点不可考，只好从他被放在福利院台阶上的那天下午开始算起。

福利院外面有棵很高的树，不知道是不是为了配合这个城市的名字。1而这个城市本来没有名字，它的名字也是来自隔了一条高速公路的帕罗奥图。说起来，这座城市也没有什么是自己的。历史太短，即使在这个从来自诩新生的国家里都嫌太短。名字太潦草，更像是在为迷路的旅客指出“不，这不是你们的目的地，要再往西一点才对”。它建起了超市，也不过是因为旁边的那座城市需要。这里是座海岛，海鸟落下只是为了在波涛汹涌的大洋里梳理一下羽毛，然后就会离开飞往远方，也许一生都不再回头。这里不是它们的巢。

尽管最后，JackWilder也成了一只飞离的海鸟，但至少在童年时代，他没有意识到这一点。不过，就像每一个在福利院里长大，尤其是在一个犯罪率颇高、基础建设又颇为落后的城市的福利院里长大的孩子一样，他也并不觉得自己拥有什么。

他的窗户外面能看到那棵树。六岁以前，他的房间在一楼，和另外四个男孩子在一起，他们各自的小铁床并列排成一排，床头对着墙，床尾对着窗子。福利院的门廊里有一个大座钟，每天晚上响八下的时候，他们就得爬回床上，把毯子拉到胸口，哪怕完全没有睡意也得闭上眼睛。Jack不会在这一阶段找麻烦，他有一双漂亮的棕色眼睛，还会用这双眼睛充满信任地看着你。他常常会得到额头上的晚安吻，他们叫他Jack my dear，却对他如何在房门关上之后偷偷推开窗子毫不知情。

Jack有他自己的天赋，从这时就已经显现出来了。他可以在黑暗中不出声扭开窗子，无论在熄灯前它被怎样谨慎地锁好，或那个夜晚是否有足够的星光月光照进房间，他的手指上有另一双眼睛。金属锈蚀的边缘和转角，插销和锁芯有自己的路径，而他尚显幼小稚嫩的手指无师自通地读懂了。但那颗树太高了，即使他站在窗台上也只能勉强碰到一根垂下的枝桠。于是他等待着，等到他长大，搬到楼上大孩子的房间去，等到他撬开窗子，站在窗台上可以攀上那棵树伸展开的枝干。有时窗子不方便，他会蹑手蹑脚地溜出房间，用一个Susan以为自己早就丢掉了的坏发卡捅开大门的锁孔，贴着墙壁的阴影跑到树下去。这时他已经足够大也足够强壮，可以攀着树干爬上树梢了。就这样，Jack在树上过了很多个晚上，几次险些被发现，但总是能惊险过关。

事情败露是12岁的时候，他同屋有个名字用L开头的男孩子，也许是Luke，也许是Lenny，他已经记不清了。他们的名字是按照字母表顺序排列下来的，那个男孩子比他晚来福利院三个月，所以用了L，他们中间是一个叫Kate的女孩子。尽管如此，男孩子的实际年龄比他大了一岁到两岁的样子。

那是个暮春，他们在晚饭前打了一架。Jack是个打架的好手，他很灵巧，动作很快，毫不意外地获得了这场小小争斗的胜利，而对方收获了颧骨上的一块淤青和一只流血的鼻子。他们象征性地握手言和，又悄悄地洗了脸，把战斗限制在老师的视线之外是孩子们之间默认的潜规则。Jack以为这次也是这样的，他们会就某些小东西达成协议，比如晚餐后的水果，使用淋浴间的额外五分钟之类的，然后这场战斗就会成为历史。但是这次，那个名字用L开头的男孩子做了叛徒。

熄灯时间之后，Jack照例等了二十分钟，然后偷偷从床上爬了下去，他没有注意到，他白日里的战败者也悄悄地离开了房间。

身后的房间突然亮起来的时候，Jack几乎要从树上掉下来。他骑在树枝上，前所未有小心翼翼地转了个身，隔着大开的窗子，看到穿着睡衣披着外套的Susan老师正站在窗前看着他，而那个叛徒移开视线，在藏匿到围观的男孩子中去还是留在原地炫耀胜利之间摇摆不定。

“Jack，小心点，回到房间里来。”

Jack仓皇地选择着路线，不知道是该沿着那根斜着伸出的枝干爬到末端跳进窗子，还是从树干那里滑下去。前者意味着他要直接跳到Susan老师的眼前，连拖延几秒钟的机会都没有；而后者则意味着他必须重演一次撬开门锁的行径。两者都让他感觉恐惧又羞愧，像是有一把火从胃里烧起来，一路烧到脸上，又被禁锢在皮肤下面，烫得像是发凉。这情绪的来源不是他的行为本身，而是那个温柔的女人。Susan老师是个老派的女人，那种你可以在旧画报上看到的：穿着过膝盖的裙子和低跟皮鞋，要求他们把自己整理干净才能坐上晚饭的饭桌，强迫他们学会礼貌用语或是学上那么一两门手艺。尽管除了第一项之外，她几乎没有实现其他任何一项的可能性。无论她怎样竭尽全力，也不可能有足够的精力和关注分给每一个孩子。这些孩子已经试图尽量不让她失望了，毕竟她大概算是唯一对他们有所期望的人。但在她看不到的地方，他们像是雨季草原上新生的动物，抽取出身体里的每一丝生命力，野蛮地朝着原本的方向生长着。

温柔的女人帮他做出了选择，她伸出手，“Jack，回来，注意脚下。”

Jack踩着树枝向前走了几步，重新恢复了勇气，他敏捷地站在树枝上，像是走在地板上一样，然后拱起脊背、弯下膝盖、轻车熟路地跳回窗台上，配合了无数次的手臂在同一刻抓住支出来的窗沿。

“你得去洗一洗，然后马上爬上床，我不想今晚第二次看到你离开自己的床铺。明天早饭后来找我，我们需要谈一谈。”Susan老师的声音很平静，而Jack这时才突然意识到了被自己弄脏的背心和踩在干净地板上显得格格不入的赤脚。

Jack不愿意去看Susan老师的眼睛，他觉得自己像是被剥光了衣服丢到人群里。周围的男孩子发出哧哧的忍笑声，而他在忙着用背在身后的左手折磨自己的右手。他不知道该怎么解释，自己溜出去没有做任何违规的事情，毕竟溜出去本来就已经是违规的了。其实也没有什么好解释的，他要怎么说他觉得这个房间像个笼子呢？而他又仿佛能听到在窗子、水泥墙壁和红砖墙面之外，有什么东西在叫他的名字？或是每当夜色降临、黑暗变成覆盖在建筑上的帘幕时，他都觉得喘不上气来？即使在他的床上，在温暖的毯子里，他都常常会被相同的梦境惊醒，梦里有一只被关进用厚厚帘子罩着的笼子里的鸟儿，笼子会从随便什么地方被抛下，海边的悬崖、池塘、车子呼啸而过的公路、或是对面城市里那些阳光下闪着光的高楼，而鸟儿徒劳盲目地扑打着翅膀，和笼子一起坠下去。

第二天他又和那个男孩子打了一架，当然是私底下的。在他发誓从未把撬锁的本领用于溜出房间之外后，Susan老师把他放学后的时间分配给了城里的一名老钟表匠。那是个老人，60年代搬到这里来的，当时仓促建起的老房子几乎要被新建的高收入住宅区淹没了。而且那些人用电子手表和手机看时间，钟表匠对于他们来说就像是历史书里的产物。他偶尔会来福利院，为他们校正一下那台旧座钟，Susan老师就是这样认识他的。

第二天放学后，Jack就被Susan老师拖到了老人的房子门口，一路上他都像是被抓住了后颈的小动物，磨磨蹭蹭地朝后用力，不情不愿地在地面上挪动。这种无声抵抗只持续到老人打开房门的那一秒就戛然而止。在黄昏的光线里，Jack透过老人身体和房门间的空隙看到了他身后的工作台。灰尘在斜射的阳光里漂着，桌上的半成品和零件像是堆成了微缩版的落日里起伏的山脉。

他留下了。每周有四天，他会在放学之后去老钟表匠家里，呆到门禁时间再回来。而另一方面，从此他获得了某种默许，就像是要给不同的小动物搭建不同的巢，有些要睡在石洞里，而有些要睡在风里。

在整个福利院都熄灯之后，他会去找他的那棵树，攀着粗糙的树干，踩着结实的树枝向上爬。他的树高得像是通往巨人花园的藤蔓，树冠融化在夜空里。东帕罗奥图的夜空能看见星星，因为这里几乎没有灯光。唯一的大型超市早早关了门，一排排为隔壁硅谷员工建起的房子和公寓都还沉睡着，它们的主人还在一线之隔的城市里疯狂地敲打键盘。Jack溜过去一次，他看到穿着格子衫的年轻人，抱着和他教科书一样大小的电脑穿过街道，阳光照在崭新立起的建筑物和夸张的金属水泥LOGO上。而他在东帕罗奥图公共图书馆里看到的电脑，还笨重得像是那座钟声回响在他整个童年里的座钟。奇怪的是，竟然没有人意识到这种区别。那些抱着最新的叫做“笔记本”电脑的员工们意识不到，哪怕每晚都要穿过101公路，睡在那个公共图书馆只有一台笨重台式机的小城里，他们也不曾多分出一丁点目光。说来也是，为什么要呢？他们看着的方向，是辉煌不可描述的未来，是那些只有他们自己懂得的，由Jack完全听不懂的名词组成的新世界。而这里，像是某种不得不存在的供应品，是附加的，像是他们屈服于肉体的饮食和睡眠，像是洗手间里的冲水器，或是装满了咖啡的自动售货机。而生活在这个小城里的人也意识不到，他们要么是像Susan老师那样，即使生活在21世纪仍然对网络这种东西毫不在意；要么是行色匆忙的旅人，来不及多看这里一眼，就把它遗忘在身后。

Jack隐隐约约地意识到，那条分隔开灯光的101公路像是一道围墙，把东帕罗奥图这片不到7平方公里的土地圈了起来，隔绝在日新月异的世界之外，隔绝在爆炸般的物质丰盈之外，也隔绝在所有人的视线和意识之外。似乎在这一切的共同努力之下，这座小城变成了一个荒废的秘密，一片丰茂丛林里突兀的荒原。那是他第一次清楚地升起了逃走的念头。他可以撬开窗子和门，离开房间，离开那栋暗红色的小楼，而他现在不知道，要用什么才能撬开锁住整个东帕罗奥图的那道墙。

他开始把更多的时间花在老钟表匠家里，像是迫不得已后的最优解。东帕罗奥图降水量不大，夏天往往也很干燥，很少能接到什么工作的老人在蝉声中用一块软皮反反复复擦他几十年的收藏，而Jack则被按在工作台前把一块旧手表拆开又装好。Jack手指灵巧，动作也很快，但他不觉得自己会是个好钟表匠。老人曾经在他拆开第一块手表时说，机芯和齿轮的声音，就像人的心跳。而12岁的Jack盯着手心里的零件，却只能感觉到指腹流连过金属表面时划过的曲线，他着迷地摸过了触手可及的每一样东西，却不觉得它们和自己的脉搏有一丁点相似之处。他知道老人在期待他的回答，但当他抬起头看着老人眼睛的时候，却根本无法开口撒谎。他爱这些东西，但不是用老钟表匠期待的方式。

12岁的孩子并不清楚这其中的区别所在，但在他抬起头，露出试探着的、企图迎合甚至随时可以更改的微笑时，老人已经意识到了。但老人没有彻底死心，他对男孩子的天分赞赏有加，甚至提起过他应该去欧洲看看，最好的机械钟表都在那里。可是没用上多久，他就不再说起这件事了，Jack没有开口问过，哪怕是在老人兴致最高的时候都没有。他们只是彼此都清楚了答案，他不属于这里，不属于这一行。

老人仍然毫无保留地对他下指令，要求他拆开一只只钟表，甚至让他主导了15岁那年福利院座钟的清洗工作。只是，在一个又一个他们沉默相对的黄昏，老人有时会用疑惑而忧虑的眼神看着眼前已经显出青春期成长模样的少年。Jack总是对目光很敏锐，起初他会在老人看过来的时候本能地抬起头微笑。没用上多久，他就不再这样做了，他隐隐约约地感觉到，老人并不希望得到他的回应。他越是试图给老人一点响应，老人眼神里的忧虑和疑惑就越深，甚至有那么几次，Jack甚至觉得他在那双浑浊的眼睛里看到了失望和恐惧。于是他转而装作毫无察觉，来自太平洋的海浪声若隐若现，老人的目光在他头顶盘旋，少年机械地重复着手上的动作，拒绝去猜测那些目光里的意味。

在那栋城市边缘的小房子里，他度过了四个夏天。在第四个夏天走到尽头的时候，衰老像断崖一样毫无预兆地汹涌而来，老钟表匠开始咳嗽，在谈话中途陷入浅眠，想不起来自己刚刚说过了什么。Jack没有说什么，他只是更加频繁地造访，收起总是放在随手可及范围内的危险工具，留下准备好的食物再离开。Susan老师和偶尔清醒的老人都知道他在做什么，他们只是心照不宣地接受了这种改变。圣诞节那天，Jack拿着自己来之不易的一份维修工作收入买了一只比拳头大不了多少的鸡和三只苹果，然后跟Susan老师借了一本菜谱。而圣诞晚餐剩下的半只鸡和一小块苹果派陪老人度过了最后一个新年，那天福利院所有的孩子都被收拾整齐带去参加了一场由他们资助人主办的聚会。Jack第一次套上不合体的西装，还被一杯颜色古怪的鸡尾酒呛到了。

老人坚持到第二年春天，平静地去世了。Jack在葬礼结束之后带着钥匙回到了他的屋子里，把整个房间重新打扫了一次，他退出来的时候，又回头看了一次，黄昏的光线斜射进去，灰尘打着旋漂浮在半空，工作台被清理干净了，现在像是一片光秃秃的平原。

他锁上了门。

Jack离开得毫无预兆，不是什么纪念性的日子。只要满16岁，他们就可以离开了，去读书去谋生或者只是，离开。

他选了个白天，福利院的二层走廊空荡荡的，男孩儿女孩儿们都去上学了，小孩子们在午睡。Jack悄悄地走下楼梯，在Susan老师的门前留下了一个小小的布谷鸟闹钟，是他自己用多余零件拼起来的。

他最后一次用那个旧发卡打开门锁，又在身后合上了门。院子的围墙对现在的他来说已经显得矮小了，一楼窗子里有个不肯午睡的孩子正睁大眼睛看着他。Jack竖起一根手指比在嘴唇前，对那个孩子眨了眨眼睛，然后把背包扔到墙外，跳了出去。

他不知道，在他合上大门时，Susan老师的门打开了一条小小的缝隙，一只已经显得衰老的手捡起了那个小闹钟。

他离开东帕罗奥图，漫无目的地朝西边走了两天，在门罗帕克搭上了一辆长途运输的货车，交换条件是在漫长而无聊的驾驶行程中陪司机聊聊天。那辆车把他一路带到了圣何塞，Jack在那里停下来找了份临时工作，就是他被放下的那个加油站。上一名夜班售货员刚刚辞职，他顺理成章地留了下来。那个加油站不怎么太平，在他短暂的工作生涯中就经历了两次持枪抢劫。第一次他没有看到对方的枪，还试图打电话报警，结果对方把他狠狠地撞到了身后的柜子上并对着他脑袋上方空开了一枪，被震碎的玻璃噼里啪啦地砸下来。加油站损失了几百美金，而他保持了一周的轻微脑震荡。在这之后他飞快地学乖了，知道该如何观察每个客人进店时手的位置，他们夹克下面有没有形状可疑的凸起，或是停在外面的车子是不是看上去有点危险。第二次抢劫到来的时候，Jack非常识时务地迅速举手蹲在了柜台下面，收款机被洗劫一空，货架上还少了好几包薯片，一打樱桃味可乐和两包避孕套。然后，他被辞退了。

加油站不到四个月的工作给他留下了一点聊胜于无的积蓄，而他就用这一点钱沿着101公路继续向南，一直走到了洛杉矶。很久之后，久到Daniel甚至学会了闲聊，幻术师曾经问起过，他是怎么做到的。年轻的骑士皱起眉头想了一会儿，然后咧开嘴笑着耸了耸肩，“我也不记得了”。

他在洛杉矶又停留了接近九个月，试图找一份能用到老人教给他的本领的工作。但在多次被拒之门外后，他终于发现，大型钟表店的技术人员几乎都是内部循环，他们不会接受一个没有正规证书而且来路不明的小子。Jack不得不转向私人钟表店，暂时栖身在一家提供上门服务的小店里，从接电话和整理订单开始做起。老板是个衣冠楚楚的中年人，棕色的头发总是用发胶梳起来，微笑时露出漂白过的整齐牙齿。但Jack在看到他的第一秒，就认定这个“成功人士”和他的主营业务一样，只要两个字就可以概括，那就是“赝品”。不过他什么都没有说，只要付给他的工资是真钞就好了。Jack今年17岁，而他学到的最重要的事情就是保护好自己，别多管闲事。

接了三个月的电话之后，老板从平滑提升的业务曲线里注意到了这个新职员。某天早上，Jack刚刚叼着昨晚在大型超市后门翻来的临近过期的面包和牛奶走进店铺，就被老板喊住了，“那小子，你，对，Jimmy，哦Jack？来我办公室一下。”整个店铺都不大，老板办公室更像是在走廊后面仓促隔出的小房间，他们走进去的时候还得扶一把门口摇摇欲坠的大叠打印纸。老板绕回到自己桌子后面坐下，露出牙膏广告上那种笑容，和桌子上形形色色看上去装饰意义远大于实际意义的照片证书挤在一起，显得可信度更低了。

Jack两只手插在牛仔裤口袋里，像是有点害羞，但那双漂亮的棕色眼睛仍然信任又坦诚地盯着老板，“您找我有什么事吗，先生？”

也许是他看上去太天真，或是太像是个猎物，从办公室走出来的那一刻，他就升级成了可以陪同专业技术人员上门的高级员工。慷慨的雇主在听说他初来乍到没有住处时，甚至露出了同情的神色，并大方地表示，他可以和夜班人员共享店铺后面不到5平方米的储物间兼休息室。于是Jack当天就把他的一个背包和两条毯子拖进了新住处，这也是他随身的全部家当。

店里生意不错，他升职之后不仅仅要陪着技术人员去为客户上门服务，还承担了一部分推销的职责。把这项工作交给他时，他那位看上去就像是个成功人士的老板用潮乎乎的手捏着他的脸颊，对店铺里的所有人大声吆喝“看看这个小东西，看看他的眼睛，他笑一下准能让那些女人神魂颠倒”。这和Jack对未来的心理预期差别有点儿大，如果想要靠脸和笑容赚钱，他干嘛不去酒吧里工作呢。

当天晚上，他坐在休息室的地上数了数身上的积蓄。第二天一早，他就套上了那套所谓的“员工制服”，拎着箱子和赶制的名片去招揽生意了。

在他加入天眼成为四骑士之一很久后，再次回头去看这段经历，Jack也许必须承认，他的道德弹性之高早在那时就显现出了征兆。他不喜欢这份工作，但却还做得相当不错。他天生擅长在愿意的时候让人觉得体贴，相貌又易于吸引注意力。在他的同行都显得过于熟练时，青少年那种还未成熟的不自觉的笨拙反倒增添了可信度。将近半年之后，老板再一次把他叫进办公室，问他想不想做一点更有挑战性的事情。

这家钟表店真正的主营业务第一次对他露出了一点真面目，他们利用各种假货钟表的出出进进作为掩护销赃。Jack站在他上一次被升职的老地方犹豫，脸上却是压抑不住的跃跃欲试。老板倚在办公桌后面的椅子里，样子就像是老猫在逗弄掌心里的小鸟儿。他最终咬着嘴唇点了点头，老板大笑着拍他的肩膀，让他去“喝一杯，睡个姑娘，明天起你就是个大人了”。他不好意思地笑，接过老板塞给他的几张20美元钞票，套上夹克。

他的背包和衣服还都留在休息室里，而这是Jack成为骑士前最后一次停留在这个城市。

Jack先是按照应有的原计划去两个街区外的酒吧喝了一杯，只是啤酒，先后和两个姑娘聊天，消耗了一个半小时，然后悄悄地从酒吧后门溜了出去。

傍晚的洛杉矶空气中已经浮起了香水、冰淇淋和油炸食物的气味，日落大道两侧陆陆续续地亮起灯光。这里的白天属于西海岸的阳光，而夜幕则像是电影开场的信号，把梦境之城从帷幕后解放出来。Jack站在街头，游人从他身边川流而过，像是海里遇到了礁石的鱼群，绕了一个圈又重新聚拢在一起。他在这里暂时是安全的，直到明天早上上班时间之前，都不会有人计较他的行踪。被酒精和女孩诱惑上那么一次，在洛杉矶这个最靠近造梦工厂的城市里，简直就是年轻人的必备经历。

但他觉得茫然，喧哗的人声、点亮了橱窗的商店、餐厅里飘出的歌声和更远处半山上闪闪发亮的好莱坞标志共同营造出一个不真实的、肥皂泡一样的罩子。温暖的空气里折射着被扭曲过的人影，他们目不斜视，来去匆匆，仿佛前方有欢宴在等着。而Jack没什么前方好去，他手里是一枚5美分硬币，杰斐逊向南，房子向东。这选择非常草率，和他一直以来没什么区别。在他短短的十几年人生中，推动他的从来都不是未来的方向，而是身后的怪兽。那间狭小的、要和另外四个男孩子一起共享的房间；二层红砖的福利院；被罩住的鸟笼般的东帕罗奥图小城；少有客人却常有劫匪光顾的加油站杂货店；还有这座繁华的城市。他一路奔逃，只为了摆脱一处而跳进另一处，从头至尾两手空空。

他就这样与初成名的幻术师不期而遇。未来的骑士此时还太年轻，一无所有，茫然迷惑地站在街头。而棕色头发蓝色眼睛的魔术师在离他不远处伸出手抹开了纸牌，洛杉矶夜景里的霓虹灯像是专门打给他的舞台装饰。Jack觊觎的则是对方的观众，他大部分东西都留在了那家回不去的钟表店里，现在需要给自己弄点路费出来。他说服自己，这一行为并非出于贪婪而是必需，这位街头魔术师的表演恰恰为他提供了便利。注意力已经被转移走的拥挤人群，哪怕对Jack这样的新手来说，也是一场？、盛宴。他不动声色地在欢呼尖叫的姑娘们中间穿梭，扮演一个被人流分散开、急匆匆寻找自己女朋友的无辜青年。他棕色的眼睛和诚恳的微笑几乎无往不利，哪怕姑娘们已经把心神都交给了灯光下的幻术师，仍然会下意识地挪动身体给他让个位置出来。在人群里逛了一圈之后，Jack已经收获颇丰，是时候离开了。趁着表演气氛越来越热烈，他可以悄然无声地回到黑暗当中去。

“嘿，对，就是你，亲爱的，到前面来。”魔术师突然开口，而他身边的几个姑娘爆发出骤然拔高的尖叫声。

Jack本能地跟着声音回过头去，然后笔直地撞进了一双冰蓝色的眼睛里。

他的心跳猛地停了一拍，如果对方是在叫他怎么办，是要揭露他此时的行径吗？他的头脑在叫他动起来，快跑，离开这里；而他的身体却僵在原地一动不动。在Jack与自己交战的时间里，那双冰蓝色的眼睛没有一点停顿地从他身上掠过，停在了他旁边的姑娘身上。女孩儿欢呼雀跃地举起手，拨开前面的人朝魔术师走过去。魔术师的眼神专注地鼓励着他选中的姑娘，而Jack一直追着魔术师的眼睛。

他不是在叫他。

哦，他不是在看他。Jack觉得自己像是经历了一场蹦极，突然地被人拖回到了起跳的山崖上，心里却没有道理地升起一股失望的念头来。

你这是无事生非，该走了，趁着没人注意到你，趁着人群混乱，趁着傍晚的街头满是游客，趁着一切刚好。他给自己列出了一长串理由，可脚下却一步都没有动。

“Hi，”他轻轻碰了碰身边的女孩儿。

“啊，什么？”被打扰的女孩儿还没有回过神，眼睛里仍然闪着崇拜和沉迷的光。

“他是谁，我是说魔术师，他叫什么？”Jack脸上满是诚恳的歉意。

女孩儿反而被他逗笑了，“Daniel，DanielAtlas。很棒的魔术师，他有巡演的，你居然不知道他？”

Jack弯起眼睛笑着摇头，“我之前没什么机会看魔术。”

女孩儿一边目不转睛地盯着魔术师，一边应付他，“他下一场巡演应该是在拉斯维加斯，如果他没再和助手吵起来的话。不过他也会在街头表演的，全看他心情。”

Jack没找到再问下去的机会，魔术师的表演已经接近高潮。他举起手里的纸牌，让被选中的女孩儿抽出了其中一张。

“记住了吗，亲爱的？”幻术师微微低着头，灰蓝色的瞳孔流光溢彩。

女孩儿兴奋地不停点头。

幻术师收回纸牌，在手中玩出了几个花样，抬起头看着所有的观众，“看着我的手，但是请记住，你离得越近，看到的越少。”他声音并不高，语速又快，但所有人都屏住呼吸安静了下来。

Jack站在人群里，目不转睛地盯着他，觉得整个街市里所有的光仿佛都集中在了魔术师身上。就像是他看过的一场颇为无聊的老电影，在特定的场景主人公还会唱歌跳舞的那种。几个同去的年轻人都失去了兴趣，用吸管在喝空的饮料杯里制造出咕噜噜的噪音，Jack借着银幕的光亮去看爆米花桶里还有没有漏网之鱼。在他抬头的时候，刚好放到了一段慢镜头，漆黑影院里只有正前方的屏幕上有光，而屏幕上所有的光又都流淌在了女主人公身上，镜头和光线一起慢慢移下来，她浓密的、富有光泽的长发，她碧绿的像宝石一样闪闪发光的眼睛，她丰满鲜红的嘴唇、天鹅般的脖颈、水波一样绿丝绸的长裙。

就像此刻一样。Jack甚至都没有意识到自己现在的联想有多可笑，那种只有在少年时才会产生的、没有一丁点儿保留和怀疑的、全心全意的着迷，那种仅凭气味，触觉和毫无来由的想象力点燃的肾上腺素和荷尔蒙。但他又全心全意地将眼前的幻术师视作黑暗中的举火者。对方目空一切、将所有人翻覆于股掌中又不屑一顾的样子，以及他全然的自信和骄傲，对一个徘徊良久的少年有着致命的吸引力。

Jack看着他细长的手指令人眼花缭乱地翻动着纸牌，高高抛起到半空中，身后日落酒店的灯光配合他同时亮了起来。他看着他做作地鞠躬谢幕，看着他对前排的姑娘露出暧昧的笑。正准备从这座城市逃走的年轻人有一瞬间似乎被光晃到了。

Jack悄悄地从沸腾的人群中溜走，买了一张去拉斯维加斯的车票。第二天早上七点启程，他蜷在街头的长凳上过了这一夜。夜风不冷，未来的年轻骑士辗转着陷入浅眠，梦境里赌城的街道、灯光和一掷千金的赌徒交织在一起，最终落进舞台上向观众露出微笑的魔术师的眼睛里。

他第一次有了目的地。

如果从足够高的高空俯瞰，把整个美洲大陆都缩进一张地图，大概可以看到他们从东海岸到西海岸划出来回往复的轨迹。未来的两位天眼骑士在时间和空间上擦肩而过，靠近再离开，最终交汇在纽约东埃文街45号的公寓门口。

年轻人走上狭窄的楼梯，幻术师从一场毫无根由的斗嘴中回过头。

J Daniel Atlas。

他伸出手，仿佛听见钥匙嵌进锁里，发出细微而清脆的响声。

Fin

1.帕罗奥图（Palo Alto）这个名字是来自于两个西班牙语的词，“Palo”，意为树，与“Alto”，意为高。

【小剧场】

“我记得你。”当终有一天，他们讲起这个故事时，幻术师突兀地开口。

“哦？”Jack将信将疑地挑起眉毛。

“洛杉矶，2010年，我第一轮全美巡演，洛杉矶是第二站，下一站是拉斯维加斯，我在洛杉矶停留了一周，只有两次街头表演，当然都是傍晚，不过按你说的灯光效果应该是周二的那一次。”

年轻的骑士叹了口气，有一下没一下地摩挲着爱人的指关节，“讲点道理，Daniel，这叫做你记得自己的演出计划，而不是记得我。”

幻术师在沙发里朝后缩了一点，挑起一边眉毛，像是恼羞成怒的猫科动物。Jack适可而止地先宣布投降，“反正我记得你就好了。”

年轻的骑士把他的幻术师推倒在沙发里，手指沿着对方新留长的头发顺下去，揉着他的后颈。当Jack试图低下头去吻他的爱人时，却被幻术师一把抵住胸口，“我是认真的，2010年，9月21日，星期二，你站在那个被我选中的蓝裙子姑娘旁边，但注意力不够集中，我怀疑过你的动机。”

看着幻术师严肃的表情，年轻的骑士忍不住笑出声，“Daniel，现在你确定我的动机了吗？”


End file.
